Bakushipping!
by Vampirehelsing
Summary: HanChan. A collection of oneshots dedicated to the all Bakura pairing! BakuraXRyouXThief King Bakura
1. Chess

I'm going through a Bakushipping phase at the moment and I keep getting loads of ideas for one-shots so I decided to make this. If any of you think I should turn one of these into an actual story instead of a one-shot please say in a review and I'll try my very best to think up a plot.

By the way, I call Thief King Bakura Akefia OK?

Please Enjoy!

* * *

**Chess**

"What's wrong Ryou?" Bakura asked, a smirk twisting his features as he stared down at his hikari.

Ryou, curled up on the floor of the endless darkness that was Bakura's Soul Room, looked up with sorrowful eyes. "What do you want with me? Why am I here? You know I hate you."

"Oh?" Bakura said, amusement clear in his voice. "And why exactly do you hate me little Ryou?"

Ryou looked down at his knees, hating the demon's eyes that were so full of dark enjoyment. "You control my body and try to kill my friends. I'm a pawn to you, not a person. Why shouldn't I hate you?"

Bakura chuckled. "Everyone is a pawn to me Ryou – you're not the only one."

"That makes me feel so much better," Ryou muttered resentfully under his breath.

Bakura chuckled again and moved forward to stroke Ryou's hair. Ryou whimpered and tried to back away from the fingers that glided through his silky locks. "Don't worry little Ryou – you're my favourite pawn." Bakura paused for a moment as he thought about something. "And to show you that you're my favourite I think I'll tell you a secret."

Ryou looked up with unhidden curiosity as Bakura removed his hand from atop the mortal's head. "What kind of secret?" he asked.

Bakura smirked. Ryou's curiosity was his main weakness and Bakura knew just the right ways to use this to his advantage. "A special secret that no-one else knows about. You know that I'm the King and you're the Pawn right?" A nod. "Well I'm going to show you my Knight – my loyal protector and servant."

Ryou got to his feet and turned to his right to see an outline in the swirling darkness that encompassed them. The person the outline belonged to soon appeared and Ryou gasped when he saw Bakura's Knight. He was dressed in a white kilt and a long red cape outlined in white. The man was obviously Egyptian from his tan and had short white hair. His grey-blue eyes shone in the darkness and his right eye was scarred.

"Ryou meet my Knight – Akefia Bakura, King of Thieves," introduced Bakura.

Akefia came closer and looked Ryou up and down. "I was never told that you were such a pretty pawn," he said lecherously.

Before Ryou could say anything or even blush he was pulled forward into a deep kiss. It was quick but when Akefia removed his tongue from Ryou's mouth the boy was still out of breath.

Akefia licked his lips, savouring the taste of Ryou's mouth, before saying, "Good looks and sweet taste – you're a real good catch aren't you?"

Ryou blushed hotly and Bakura scowled. The yami stormed forward and pushed Ryou out of the way, nearly knocking him over. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed venomously.

"I'm just being friendly," Akefia replied innocently even though his eyes betrayed his amusement.

"You were being a lot more than friendly and you know it," Bakura snapped.

Akefia chuckled. "Don't worry your Majesty; you're still top of my list." He then swooped down and captured Bakura's lips. Bakura didn't seem to mind and fought Akefia for dominance.

Ryou, meanwhile, was fixated but horribly embarrassed by what he was witnessing. It was like a train crash – he couldn't look away even though he wanted to.

As Bakura and Akefia pulled away from each other, Bakura muttered, "I told you not to do that when others were present."

"You weren't objecting before," Akefia pointed out.

Bakura ignored him and turned to Ryou. "Well there you have it. Akefia is my special secret and you're the first mortal to meet him in 5000 years."

Ryou was speechless. Should he say something? Should he thank Bakura for revealing his secret to him? Should he say that he had absolutely no interest in Akefia now that he knew Bakura was his lover?

Akefia chuckled. "Maybe you should tell him the _real_ reason you brought us here," he said knowingly to Bakura.

"What are you talking about?" snapped Bakura.

"Don't pretend to be ignorant – I know it wasn't my name you moaned when we last had sex."

Bakura felt his cheeks get warm. "I fail to see the relevance-"

"The mighty King has fallen for his innocent little Pawn and is too scared to admit it." Akefia turned to Ryou and said sadly, "It's a shame, isn't it?"

Ryou felt his breath catch in his throat and his cheeks began to burn. Bakura loved him? Impossible, it couldn't be true…could it?

"It also seems," Akefia continued, "that the Knight has also seen what a beauty the Pawn is. The only question left to be answered is 'does the Pawn want to try a threesome?'"

Ryou's eyes moved from one man to the next, his head spinning. Was this a trick, a cruel joke? Did he like the man he had just met and the one who kept him as a slave – a pawn – enough to get romantically involved with them?

"I think he needs some convincing," Bakura remarked.

Akefia grinned. "I agree entirely."

Before Ryou knew what was happening Bakura had pressed their lips together and Akefia had moved behind him, the man's hands travelling up his figure. Ryou's eyes slid shut as Akefia pressed kisses to the boy's neck and collarbone. It wasn't long until the inexperienced mortal was in heaven and small moans were escaping his lips into Bakura's mouth.

Bakura separated their lips and whispered in Ryou's ear. "If you join us you can experience this kind of pleasure and more whenever you want. Your status can be upgraded from Pawn to Queen if you want. You know what you have to do."

Bakura kissed Ryou's neck as Akefia moved to claim his other ear. "Just say the word and you reach paradise. It's a simple word – only three letters – just say it," he encouraged before going back to sucking and nibbling the boy's ear.

The words sunk straight into Ryou's mind and heart and he knew what he had to say. If only his mouth would start working. "Yes," he gasped before his knees gave way beneath him.

Akefia caught him and held him steady. Bakura ran his fingers across Ryou's jaw and said (in a voice that was much more gentle than it usually was) "Remember, you're still my slave and I'm in charge but maybe I'll be inclined to listen to suggestions from time to time."

Akefia smirked and kissed the top of Ryou's head. "You made the right choice little one."

Ryou sighed in content and his eyes drifted shut…

The alarm clock sounded and Ryou was startled back to reality. He shut off the annoying alarm and then stared absently at the wall in front of him. It had all been a dream. His first shot at happiness in a long time and it had all been a dream. Ryou bit his lip to stop the sadness and disappointment leaking out in the form of tears.

Suddenly, Ryou felt something tugging at his consciousness. Did Bakura want to posses him already? Or had he witnessed Ryou's dream and was bringing him to his Soul Room to be punished?

Fear gripped Ryou as his mind was dragged to where Bakura was, his body going limp and falling back onto the bed with a soft thump.

Ryou opened his eyes when he felt himself stop moving. He was in his own Soul Room and was sat up in the bed that resided there, just like he had been in the real world. Ryou was alone in his Soul Room. Or at least he thought he was.

A pair of arms snaked around Ryou's waist and Ryou jerked round to see Bakura's smirking face. How Ryou had missed the spirit that was in bed with him was a mystery. Something heavy moved between Ryou's legs and Ryou turned back to see Akefia lying on his stomach, smirking up at him. How he had suddenly appeared out of nowhere was also a mystery.

"That stupid alarm dragged you from us before we could say goodbye," Bakura started.

"So we decided to bring you back and do it properly," Akefia finished.

Both spirits moved forward and kissed one of Ryou's cheeks. Ryou's cheeks turned pink but he smiled all the same. There was suddenly another pull at his mind and Ryou was dragged back to the real world. Ryou's eyes opened and he beamed up at the ceiling. It hadn't been a dream – it had all been real!

Ryou looked at his clock and saw that he had been daydreaming for too long; he would be late for school if he didn't get a move on. He quickly got out of bed and dashed away to make breakfast. That was the first day that Ryou had ever been late for school and it was the first in a long line of tardy slips that he received.

* * *

Please Review! 


	2. Creative Writing

Yayyyyyyy! It's finally the Summer Holidays! I'll be dissapearing to some small Greek island that no-one's ever heard of for a week so I might not be so regular in my posting. Then again, I'm taking my notebook with me so hopefully inspiration will hit and I'll have another chapter written for something.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, your comments are much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this one-shot as much as the last one!

Notes: Since Ryou lives in Japan, in his Japanese classes he'll study stuff like literature and writing. It's the equivalent to our English lessons. Or whatever else it is depending on what your first language is. Does that make sense? If not ignore me and just read the fic.

* * *

**Creative Writing**

"What are you writing Ryou?"

Ryou jumped and turned round to see the ghostly form of Bakura standing behind him. "It's just a piece of creative writing my Japanese teacher set," he replied quickly.

Bakura arched an eyebrow. "And what is it about?"

"I don't really know," Ryou said with slight embarrassment. "I've not really been inspired by anything yet so it's just all random stuff at the moment."

"I see," Bakura said before he disappeared back into the Millennium Ring.

Ryou sighed and turned back to his notebook. The truth was that he did have some good ideas for a story but he knew that he couldn't use them. At least, not if he didn't want to get into a very awkward situation when the voices in his head read what he'd written.

Yes, Ryou had voices in his head that he spoke to regularly (in private, of course). But these voices weren't his subconscious or a figment of his imagination. No, they were spirits that lived within a golden piece of jewellery that Ryou wore around his neck called the Millennium Ring.

There were two spirits that lived within the Ring. One was an Egyptian thief that went by the name of Akefia. He was a tall, muscular man with flawlessly tanned skin. His eyes were a bluey-grey and his hair was short and white. A double t crossed scar covered one side of his face but that only increased his sex appeal instead of ruining it.

The other spirit had no memories of its past life. Ryou had named him Bakura (his own last name) when they first met and the name had stuck. Bakura was almost a complete mirror image of Ryou, except for the slight differences. Bakura was just a bit taller than Ryou and his hair was much wilder and spikier than the neat teen's. His eyes were also a darker so they looked red instead of a chocolate brown.

Bakura was the only one of the two spirits that could materialize outside of the Ring. He was invisible to everyone except Ryou when he did this and Ryou was also the only person he could touch in this form.

Even though Akefia couldn't materialize he still had ways of communicating with Ryou. Inside Ryou's mind was a place where they could all meet and talk – this was how he knew what the spirits looked like. And if that didn't work Akefia and Bakura could always talk to Ryou in his head through the mindlink. Or one of them could posses him and take over his body.

Getting back to the problem at hand – Ryou couldn't use any of the ideas he had because the spirits were very likely going to read his writing and see something he didn't want them to know. You see, Ryou had a crush on more than one person. And they weren't really people – they were spirits. And male. And called Bakura and Akefia. And therein lay the problem.

Ryou didn't want them to know about his crush because that was all it was. A crush. They probably didn't like him that way anyway. They were both so handsome that they'd probably never spared him a second glance. And anyway, even if it was true love between them all the fact that they all shared the same body would still be a major problem. That was why he didn't want them to know about his wishful fantasy.

Ryou was a hopeless romantic and most of his ideas were for love stories. Unfortunately his characters either had very similar personalities to the two spirits or himself. Ryou knew that both spirits were clever enough to immediately work out that this was one of his fantasies. Not that kind of fantasy pervert – how could he hand _that_ into his teacher?

Anyway, because of this Ryou was stuck for ideas. He was almost desperate enough to ask one of the voices for help. Almost. Bakura would tell him to write something with lots of blood and gore, and Akefia would want a graphic sex scene added. If Ryou handed _that _in he'd probably give his teacher a heart attack and get detention for the rest of his life!

Ryou sighed and tapped his notebook with his pen. As he waited for inspiration to strike his mind wondered off into a dream where Akefia and Bakura had their own bodies and were his two wonderfully handsome boyfriends.

* * *

Akefia looked up as Bakura materialized in the Soul Room. "Did you find out what he was doing?" he asked as Bakura made his way over to the wall he was reclining against.

"A story for school," was Bakura's answer as he sat down next to his companion.

Akefia frowned. "But the emotions we felt…they seem to be too great to fit something as trivial as that."

"Ryou felt anxious, frustrated, and sad," Bakura stated. "His forte is writing romance. Can you not think of a reason why he was feeling those emotions?"

Akefia pondered for a moment before realization struck him. "He wants to write a romance with us as characters but is anxious that we'll know about his secret crush if he does. He then gets frustrated because he can't think of a better idea and sad because he wishes we could be together like in his story."

Bakura nodded. "As time goes on he'll get even more depressed if he can't think of something to write."

"So we can do one of two things to help him: either give him an idea or tell him that we like him back and put his mind at ease. I doubt it'll be the last one though, since neither of us is exactly willing to talk about our feelings and ruin our tough guy image."

"There's something else we could do," Bakura said with a devilish smirk that indicated that he had a plan. "We could do both."

"Explain."

"We write Ryou's story for him and make ourselves his lovers in it."

Akefia grinned back excitedly at Bakura. "I like that idea. But how are we going to pull it off?"

"I'll put Ryou's mind to sleep and implant false memories of him writing. Meanwhile, you'll posses Ryou's body and write the story."

"Shall we do it now or later?"

"Later – just before he goes to bed."

"So he'll blame the loss of memory about what he wrote on being tired?"

"Exactly."

Akefia smirked and gave Bakura a quick kiss. "You do care after all don't ya?" he teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bakura said, turning his head slightly.

Akefia scoffed. "O come on. Remember that whole 'I am the darkness and the darkness never dies or cares' crap you used to pull?"

"I don't see the relevance-"

"Don't hide it – you love Ryou."

"How do you know I'm not just tricking him to rid him of his innocence?"

"Because that's my line. Sort of." Akefia leaned in and kissed Bakura again. "You love him and you love me, just like I love the both of you and it isn't just because I want sex."

There was a moment's pause before Bakura said, "There's still a few hours before Ryou gets ready for bed."

Akefia smirked. "I'm in the mood if you are," he said seductively, before they both moved forward and locked lips together in a passionate kiss, just like they had done for the past 3000 years.

* * *

"Hurry up Akefia – I can't keep Ryou asleep for much longer," Bakura growled, the strain of using magic for too long finally starting to affect him.

"Don't worry; I've almost finished," Akefia told him as he put the finishing touches on Ryou's essay. "Done! Now just hold on another minute while I put this away and get Ryou's body into bed."

A minute or so later Akefia's mind returned to the Ring and Bakura gently moved Ryou from his Soul Room and into control of his body. Bakura sighed in relief and closed his eyes, letting the Ring start replenishing his lost magic. A smile crossed the spirit's lips as a pair of arms circled his waist.

"Good job," Akefia whispered into his partner's ear. "Now all we have to do is wait."

* * *

It had been a week since Ryou had handed in his assignment and today was the day when the Japanese teacher would be returning the pieces of work.

Ryou tapped his pen against the desk in a nervously agitated way. He was worried because he couldn't remember what he had written. He could barely recall getting the inspiration to write, let alone what the idea had been. And when he couldn't remember something it was usually down to the fact that one of the voices in his head had been meddling, and that was always a great reason to worry.

The teacher stood at the front of the class, holding the papers in her hands. "On the whole I was impressed b the amount of well written pieces but there were a few disappointments."

Ryou hung his head as she walked around the room returning papers, knowing that he was one of those 'disappointments'.

"Good work Miss Mazaki. Keep on trying Mr Honda. You need to improve your spelling Mr Jonouchi. Please Mr Kaiba – no more stories about your company."

The teacher stopped at Ryou's desk and smiled down at him. "I think I've discovered a whole new side to you Mr Bakura. Your work is wonderful (as usual) but maybe next time you could be a little less controversial. It is a piece for school after all."

Ryou blushed and whispered a, "Yes sensei," as he took the paper offered to him.

At the top of the paper was an A and a comment. 'Not everyone appreciates Yaoi' in his teacher's writing.

Ryou felt his face get hotter. Yaoi? He would never write Yaoi in school work! That could only mean that…one of the spirits _had _been meddling and written this.

Ryou quickly read the piece that was written in his own neat scrawl, not even noticing his teacher's comments at the side. When he reached the last few lines Ryou's eyes were wide and his face was bright red. He was concentrating so hard on the script that he failed to notice the slight tugging on his mind.

Before Ryou knew what had happened he found himself inside his Soul Room. He blinked and found that he was sitting on his bed with the two spirits on either side of him. "What am I doing here?" Ryou asked quietly.

"We brought you here since we decided it would be better to sort things out now rather than later," Bakura told him.

"What things?" Ryou asked, recoiling slightly.

"Don't be scared little one," Akefia said as he put his arm around Ryou's shoulders. "We're not angry with you because you like us that way."

Ryou stared up at him, eyes wide in fear. "You knew," he whispered.

"Of course we knew," said Bakura. "We live inside you Ryou – we can sense all of your emotions if they're strong."

Ryou shivered and hung his head. He didn't know what to expect now. They didn't seem to be angry with him. Maybe they pitied him because he was so desperate to be loved he'd turned to beings who had no true physical form for the affection he craved. Maybe they were just getting his hopes up so when they rejected him the pain would be even worse. He just didn't know.

"Ryou," Bakura began. "Akefia and I have been lovers since we were trapped within the Ring."

Ryou felt tears prick his eyes.

"But there is someone else in this room that we also love and that someone is you," Akefia finished.

Ryou froze and didn't move.

"We sabotaged your writing assignment to make sure you didn't get in trouble for not doing it but also to show you that we both love you back," explained Bakura, slightly worried by Ryou's lack of response.

"Sorry if we embarrassed you but you know we're too proud to admit our feeling outright," voiced Akefia, also worried by Ryou's silence.

"You want to be like the characters in the story are?" came Ryou's choked whisper.

"Yes," both spirits answered together.

Ryou flung his arms around Akefia and sobbed happily into his chest. Akefia put his arms around the boy's waist and held him until he stopped crying while Bakura rubbed soothing circles on his back.

When Ryou had stopped crying he pulled out of Akefia's embrace and hugged Bakura. He then placed a shy kiss on the spirit's cheek. Bakura was speechless and a light pink tainted his pale cheeks.

Akefia laughed at Bakura's embarrassment before demanding a kiss of his own. When Ryou moved back to his side to deliver said kiss Akefia pulled the boy into one that was much more heated than Ryou thought he would be giving.

When they pulled apart Bakura coughed to regain their attention. "You better get back to your body now Ryou or you'll get in trouble for not paying attention."

Ryou gasped as he realized Bakura was right and quickly moved his mind back into the real world. Ryou's eyes fluttered open and he found that he was staring up at the ceiling. Nearby a familiar voice said, "Guy's look! Ryou's waking up."

Ryou tried to sit up but a firm hand pushed him back down. "Stay down Ryou," said another familiar voice.

"What happened?" asked Ryou, turning his head to the side to see the relieved faces of his friends.

"You fainted," answered Yugi. "We were worried about you, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Ryou replied, a huge smile spreading across his face. "In fact, I think I'm the luckiest person in the world."

* * *

Please Review! 


	3. Football

This is dedicated to the now ending World Cup. I'm rewriting the line up, though, so that Japan played England in the preliminaries. You know, the four in a group match thing. Don't worry if you don't really know anything about football/soccer, I haven't got a clue either. It's only the first bit that has anything to do with football and then i kind of go on to something else. Don't ask where this came from because i really don't know myself.

And by the way I'll be calling the game football because that's what we call it here in jolly old England.

* * *

**Football**

Everyone had gathered at Seto's house to watch the last game in the preliminaries between Japan and England. They had chosen Seto's place because it was the biggest and because he had a super wide-screen TV. It was also a bonus that he had servants that would gladly go fill up the bowl of popcorn or bring in more sodas in exchange for not being fired.

Only the usual gang of Yugi and Yami; Honda; Duke; Malik and Marik; Ryou, Bakura and Akefia had been invited to join Seto, Mokuba and Jou - who was now practically a permanent member of the household. They had conveniently forgotten to invite Anzu but even if they had she probably wouldn't have turned up anyway.

Normally not everyone was interested in sports like football (Duel Monsters all the way!) but they had suddenly been struck by a bout of national pride. Well, those who had a nationality had been struck anyway.

"Shouldn't we be supporting Egypt if we're supporting our national team?" asked Yami.

"Egypt didn't make it through so you'll have to find another team to support," answered Honda.

"Is that why you're supporting Japan?" Marik asked his hikari.

Malik nodded. "It's not like there's anyone else to support…Unless I was going to support the favourites of the competition."

"I take it that's not Japan," Bakura said dully.

"It's true we're not the favourites but that doesn't mean we shouldn't give it our best shot," Yugi said optimistically.

"Yes, we should all believe in the heart of the ball," Yami chipped in encouragingly.

Everyone gave him very funny looks. "I wouldn't go that far Yami," Yugi said, a little embarrassed.

Yami laughed nervously while everyone rolled their eyes. "Does that mean we're all supporting Japan?" asked Akefia.

"Err no, I'm supporting England," Ryou said timidly.

"Why?"

"Because that was where I grew up," Ryou replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were born and bred on England's pastures green."

"Honda have you been reading the hymn book again?" asked Duke, giving his boyfriend a worried look.

"What are you talking about?" Honda asked, looking quite bewildered.

Akefia discreetly moved along the sofa and closer to Ryou. "I'm supporting England too you know," he told the shorter white haired male.

Ryou beamed up at him, grateful for not being the only one. Bakura glared at Akefia and hissed, "Suck up," when Ryou turned away.

Akefia only smirked. "I might be sucking up but maybe tonight I'll _get _sucked," he whispered back.

Bakura growled as Akefia gave one of his trademark smirks. Lately they had both been competing for Ryou's affection. Even though all three of them were technically 'together' that didn't mean the love was equally shared round. Ryou had been busy studying for his end of year exams and had left the two on their own. After being overexposed to each other, and underexposed to Ryou, they had started a sort of competition of who could get the most attention from the final member of their threesome.

"All of you shut up; it's starting," commanded Seto.

Silence fell over those gathered in the living room, the only sound coming from the TV as the players came out onto the pitch. Jou was already shovelling popcorn into his mouth which ruined the dramatic atmosphere. After that nobody was bothered about being silent.

The game began and encouragement was shouted and groans were heard when the goal was missed. When England scored the first goal of the game fifteen minutes in Ryou cheered with Akefia and then turned to give him a kiss. This made Bakura glare at Akefia and he growled low in his throat when the thief flashed him the victory sign.

Bakura stopped concentrating on the game from that moment onwards. He needed a plan to get Ryou to give _him_ those gleeful kisses and not Akefia. He couldn't tell Ryou that he was supporting England as well now because it was too late and just plain copying. Bakura was unique and would never lower himself to doing something that had already been done when he could come up with something much more ingenious.

Bakura was knocked out of his musings by a loud roar of celebration. He blinked and noticed that Japan had just scored their first goal. A metaphorical light bulb switched on in his head. He leaned over to Akefia and whispered, "Why don't we raise the stakes of this little game?"

"I'm listening," Akefia whispered back.

"We're both supporting different teams right? How about whoever's team wins gets to seduce Ryou tonight and the loser can't try and win his affection for a fortnight?"

Akefia thought about the proposition and smirked. "You're on."

And so, both males watched the game with new enthusiasm and were the loudest to cheer when a penalty was awarded or cry out in despair when the ball was stopped by the goalkeeper.

It was a close game all the way to the end. Japan was one up on England but at the last minute one of the England players scored. The game ended in a tie of three all.

Most were satisfied with this result (if they won the other two games they'd still be in the top two and advance) but Bakura and Akefia were very unpleased with this result.

"What do you mean there's no winner! There's got to be a winner!" Bakura shouted angrily.

"Bakura chill," Malik said calmly. "It's only a game."

"Like hell it's only a game!"

Akefia growled in frustration. "You never said what would happen in a tie. Do we both get Ryou or does neither of us get him?"

It was very bad luck that Ryou happened to renter the room (after leaving for the bathroom a minute ago) at that precise moment and hear what Akefia said. He was smart enough to put two and two together and make four and he was not pleased.

"You made a bet on the game and I was your prize?" he asked, anger evident underneath his relatively calm tone.

Akefia and Bakura spun around, horrified that they had been overheard. "It's not what it seems-" Bakura tried to say but he was interrupted by Ryou.

"I'm sure it's exactly what it seems like knowing you two. And to answer your question neither of you will be 'getting' me tonight because I'm going home and neither of you are welcome there!" With that Ryou stormed off leaving a very distressed Akefia and Bakura behind.

"Damn," Bakura muttered bitterly.

"Serves you right for treating him as a prize," Yami said from the door having seen the whole thing.

"Shut your face Pharaoh," Akefia said spitefully.

"Mind if we stay here Seto?" Bakura asked the brunette who was still sitting in his favourite chair with Jou.

"Go ahead; just don't disturb anyone or you'll be sleeping outside," the man said nonchalantly.

Bakura and Akefia gave each other weary looks before heading upstairs, away from their staring friends, to find a room to spend the night in. Hopefully it _would_ only be one night and tomorrow they would have the whole thing straightened out. But things never go that smoothly do they?

* * *

Ryou sighed as he lay on the sofa with a book resting on his stomach. It was peaceful without those two idiots arguing constantly. Ryou finally had some time to relax on his own now that the little house they lived in was empty of attention starved maniacs.

Ryou decided he hated peacefulness. Without the others the place just didn't feel right. It all felt empty and lonely. Ryou had hated living on his own because of the loneliness but when those two had come into his life that loneliness had disappeared.

Ryou was starting to feel guilty about telling Bakura and Akefia that they weren't welcome anymore. Sure, they had been disrespectful of his feelings but that was no reason to tell them to get lost. Ryou hadn't left the house since the fight three days ago and they hadn't come knocking at the door which meant they obviously respected his wishes to be left alone. At least, Ryou hoped that was the reason they hadn't turned up.

Ryou put his book on the coffee table and stood up. He couldn't stay locked up inside forever; he'd need to confront them sooner or later. And anyway, he had run out of milk and needed to go to the supermarket.

Ryou found his keys and headed out, locking the door behind him. He made his way carefully down the small drive, waiting for Akefia and Bakura to ambush. Since no-one jumped out at him Ryou stopped sneaking and walked normally down the road towards the shops, praying that he would not encounter any white haired males during his trip.

**

* * *

**

It was by pure coincidence that the three met. Ryou had decided to walk through the park and had sat down on one of the benches to eat a creampuff he had purchased while at the bakers. While he ate he was blissfully unaware of the storm that was heading right in his direction.

It happened suddenly. The sky blackened and the heavens opened. Ryou was forced to seek shelter but since he was in a park there were no buildings nearby that he could use. His only hope was the large oak tree with thousands of leaves to cover him.

Ryou grabbed his shopping and ran over to the tree, sighing happily when he was no longer being assaulted by water droplets. Ryou sat down and leaned back against the tree, letting his eyes slide shut and his nerves be soothed by the sound of the rain beating upon the ground.

"Ra dammit, why did it have to rain?"

Ryou's eyes shot open. He knew that voice.

"Miserable weather to match our miserable mood," someone else with a familiar voice commented.

The voices were coming from the other side of the tree. Ryou hesitantly peaked round to the other side and saw Akefia and Bakura standing under the protective circle of the tree, both drenched. Ryou bit his lip and wondered if he should inform them of his presence.

Akefia dropped onto the floor and sighed tiredly. "How long do you think it's going to last?"

"No idea; it could be minutes or hours," answered Bakura.

Akefia groaned and tilted his head back. He looked towards the trunk of the tree and saw something looking back. "Bakura, do trees have eyes?"

"Don't be stupid," Bakura growled. "You know trees don't have eyes."

"In that case, we're not alone."

Ryou gulped. There was no hiding now that his cover had been blown. He walked round the tree so that they could both see him properly. When they did see him, both Bakura and Akefia jumped to their feet in shock.

"Ryou! What are you doing here?" asked Bakura.

"Trying not to get wet," Ryou replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Ryou there's something we really need to tell you," Akefia said quickly, as if Ryou was going to run away before they had told him what they had to say.

"I'm listening," Ryou said calmly, taking a seat where he had been standing.

"Firstly we both want to apologize for being jerks and using you as a prize. Secondly, we were hoping that you'd find it in your heart to forgive us and save us from the Seto and Jou love fest," Bakura said sincerely.

Ryou shifted uncomfortably. Should he forgive them this easily or should he make them work a little harder to gain a pardon so they never tried to do the same thing again? He really wanted them to come back and stay with him but he didn't know if that would make him seem too easy. It had been three days and it hadn't been something really terrible that they had done. They were both competitive idiots so using him in one of their stupid games shouldn't upset him that much. What was a guy to do?

Akefia could see that Ryou needed a little push in the direction of forgiveness so he decided to play Bakura and his trump card. "The only reason we made you the prize is because neither of us has been able to spend any quality time with you lately. You've been so busy revising that we haven't really seen you at all. We've been bored without you Ryou and you know what we get like when we're bored. We get competitive and don't think properly. All we wanted to do was get you to notice us."

"I didn't realize you felt like that," Ryou said, starting to feel a little guilty.

Bakura internally smirked. If there was one way of getting Ryou to forgive them it was to make him feel more guilty than vengeful. Forgiveness was appearing on the horizon.

"I guess I can forgive you; I can't blame you for trying to get my attention, I just wish you'd tried another method."

Akefia's ears perked up at this. "What other method could we have used?"

Ryou blushed slightly. "One that you're both very well acquainted with and have no qualms about using."

Bakura smirked and moved right into Ryou's face. "Are you asking us to seduce you little Ryou?" he asked in his own seductive voice.

"It would definitely grab my attention," was Ryou's reply.

Akefia and Bakura both threw back their heads and cackled. "You're so full of surprises Ryou," said Akefia, who had also moved closer to his boyfriend. "This rain doesn't look like it's going to stop any time soon so I think we'll have more than enough time to seduce you before anyone notices."

True enough, by the time the rain ended and people started returning to the park, all three white haired males had disappeared back to their little home to make up for many days of inattentiveness with some hot love-making.

* * *

Cookies to all who review! Milk chocolate, white chocolate, double chocolate, Smartie chocolate, any other kind you can think of if you press the lovely purple button! 


	4. Dark Night

This originated from me trying to come up with a RyouxBakura vampire fic but then the idea got totally distorted and ended up as Bakushipping. It's odd how that happens isn't it?

Now please enjoy this product of my overactive imagination!

Note: A Succubus is supposed to be a demon who takes the form of a female to have sex with men. Incubus is the male equivalent. I looked all over for what you call a demon that's male and sleeps with men but I couldn't find it. I decided to go with Succubus because I can rationalize the choice and say he sleeps with men and his shape shifting got sewed up so he took the form of a man by accident. Shape shifting is supposed to be one of their powers.

* * *

**Dark Night**

The castle was a hive of activity as everyone prepared for the huge party that would be held that night. Lord Seto's orders were that his castle be made spotless and every one of his guest's needs be catered for.

The servants didn't want to disobey their master for fear of the harsh punishment they would receive. They wanted to displease the guests even less than their master because said guests would have no qualms about eating them. Well, some of the dark creatures that ruled this land would eat them, others would just kill them on the spot with their demonic powers. The land had a hierarchy – demons and creatures of the night at the top, humans at the bottom.

At the demon lord Seto's party that night there would only be the most powerful or influential demons. The human servants had learned from their fellow's errors in the past – keep out of the guests' way and you keep your limbs.

Ryou brushed off the hair that had stuck to the sleeve of his jacket. He needed to look his best for the party. He had been specially chosen as one of the servants that would be serving the drinks at the party. He had been ordered to look his best so as not to embarrass both himself and his master.

"Ryou! The guests have arrived!" a voice called to him.

Ryou quickly dashed out of the room and down the servant's staircase to the kitchen. The other servants chosen to be waiters had arrived before him and were already standing in a neat line. One of the assistant cooks was placing a platter with either snacks or drinks into the hands of every servant and then sending them into the Great Hall where the party was taking place.

When Ryou was given his platter he headed out of the kitchen and towards the crowds, keeping his head down enough to avoid detection but not so much that he would bump into someone.

The drinks he was carrying went quickly and he headed back to the kitchen, collecting some empty glasses along the way. He was given a fresh platter in the kitchen and the cycle began again.

It was when he headed back for his fourth or fifth round when one of the kitchen boys caught Ryou's eye. He was small with green hair and Ryou couldn't recall ever seeing him before. All the same, he walked over to see what the boy wanted.

The boy smirked as Ryou neared him and handed him a drink. "You must be thirsty," he said in his croaky voice.

Ryou smiled gratefully. "Thank you," he said as he drank the offered liquid.

The boy's smirk grew malicious as Ryou walked away. The drink he'd given Ryou had been spiked – the sweet teen would soon be out of his head and an easy target. The kitchen boy cackled; he'd be getting some tonight.

* * *

Ryou felt his consciousness slowly returning. He felt so tired still and his back hurt when he moved. There was a dull pain in his head and even the dim light of the room he was in made the pain worse.

Ryou stared ahead absently for awhile before his wits returned to him. When they arrived his eyes widened and he sucked in his breath. In front of him was a shirtless man he recognized. Or, more accurately, there was a naked demon lying next to him. The demon's name was Bakura and he was one of the most powerful vampires in the land.

Ryou scooted backwards in fear and found that there was something pressed against his back. He turned and gasped. There was another high-ranking demon behind him! It was the Succubus Akefia.

The sex demon made Ryou realize that they were all lacking clothing. His face turned red as panic set in. He shouldn't be here! He wasn't supposed to have mingled with the guests, how could he explain to the master how this had happened? How had it happened? He couldn't recall most of what had happened the night before.

Suddenly, there was a strange and horrible sensation from within his stomach. Ryou dashed from the bed to the en-suite bathroom (ignoring the pain and fear of disturbing the others) where he threw up into the toilet bowl.

When Ryou had sprung to his feet he had inadvertently awoken the slumbering vampire and succubus. They both groaned as they sat up, the morning hangover already setting in. They turned and blinked in shock when they saw each other.

"Bakura? Never thought I'd get you in my bed," Akefia said in slight amazement.

"Never thought I'd get drunk enough to let you get me in your bed," Bakura returned.

They both then turned towards the entrance of the bathroom where Ryou was still being sick.

"Sounds like I wasn't the only one you charmed into bed," Bakura commented.

"Let's go see who our other partner was," Akefia said, grunting in pain as he stood up.

They walked over to the bathroom and saw Ryou on his knees with his head resting against the toilet seat, eyes shut. When they kneeled down next to him his eyes flew open and he stared fearfully at the two Lords.

"You alright little one?" Akefia asked.

Ryou shivered and tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Bakura put his arm around the boy while he shared a concerned and puzzled look with Akefia. Being nice and comforting wasn't one of their strong suits.

"Are you a servant here?" asked Bakura.

Ryou nodded as he hugged himself, the tears still falling. "I-I'm sorry," he whimpered.

"For what?"

Ryou began to tremble under Bakura's arm. "I-I didn't mean…didn't mean to. Please don't tell master Seto. Please don't hurt me."

"Don't worry – we won't hurt you," Bakura reassured.

Meanwhile Akefia was inspecting the contents of Ryou's stomach. He turned his nose up at the stench but continued his search. "Did you drink any alcohol last night?"

"N-no."

"Did you have any other sort of drink?"

"I don't remember. I don't remember anything…But I know I didn't drink; I would never break one of the master's rules," Ryou said fervently.

"I know you wouldn't," Akefia said, flashing him a reassuring smile. "I was just trying to get all the facts before assuming something. I think you might have been drugged little one."

"What?" Ryou whispered.

"You had a spiked drink and that's why you can't remember anything. You either drank something that wasn't intended for you or it was intended because someone wanted to get you in trouble for appearing drunk or to rape you," Akefia explained.

"I think it was the last one," Bakura said, his eyes trailing down Ryou's body.

Ryou noticed the vampire's hungry gaze and tried to edge away but was hindered by Bakura's arm. Akefia smirked as his eyes also travelled over the milky white skin, agreeing wholeheartedly with Bakura. It then occurred to the Succubus that he didn't even know the servant's name. "What's your name little one?" he asked using the same gentle tone.

Ryou stopped for a moment, wondering if giving a false name would get him out of trouble. He decided it wasn't worth risking it – he could get in major trouble for lying on top of all the other things he'd done. "Ryou," he answered, looking directly into Akefia's eyes to prove he was telling the truth.

"Well my name's Akefia."

"And I'm Bakura."

Ryou nodded and stared down at the floor. "What's going to happen to me?" he asked quietly.

Bakura and Akefia looked at each other before nodding their heads. "I don't know what's going to happen to you," Bakura said slowly. "But I can promise you that you won't get into trouble with Seto. I – sorry, we will make sure that you are not punished."

Ryou looked up, shock evident upon his features. "Why would you do that?" he asked. "I'm just a human servant. Why do you feel the need to…to protect me?"

"Well for one you caught us on a good day and we're feeling quite merciful," Bakura started, feeling slightly unsure of what he was going to say. "And, I don't know about my friend over there but I have to say – from the still great feeling I have – that that was the best shag I have ever had."

"Even for a sex demon," added Akefia, "that must have been the most memorable night of my life. I just wish I could remember it!"

"Basically, our motive for keeping you out of trouble is that if you're still living and in one piece we might get a repeat performance."

"If you're willing, of course," Akefia hastily added. It would be no good if the timid but delicious human started panicking about being turned into a sex slave.

Ryou was stunned that the demons were going to stop him from being punished, even if it was for their own gain. Ryou had always thought that demons were sadistic creatures that delighted in any form of pain. He had expected them to hand him over to his master or torture him themselves for daring to mix with his betters.

But the two demons had proved him wrong in his assumption. They seemed to genuinely be worried about him. You could almost say they cared about the boy that they had not even known existed until less than 24 hours ago. Even if it was the smallest miniscule amount of concern for his mental health it was still more than he received from anyone since he was taken from his parents.

For some incredibly strange reason Ryou felt like he could trust the Succubus and vampire that had taken his virginity in a drunken stupor. He wondered if maybe he would be asking too much if he requested to go live with them in their own castles. It wasn't like he had any friends or prospects in the place he was now so why shouldn't he try? He doubted they would say no since if he went it would be a lot easier for them to get their 'repeat performance'.

There was only one question that needed to be asked. "Do you really think I'm that good at sex?" Ryou asked shyly.

Bakura and Akefia both laughed. "I don't know; why don't you come refresh our memory?" Akefia said seductively.

Ryou blushed but (with Bakura's help) made his way out of the bathroom and towards the bed. He lay down on the silken sheets and watched the two demons move so that there was one on his left and one on his right.

"I hope you don't feel you're being forced into this," Bakura said as his face hovered above Ryou's.

"No, I want this; I might as well share the only thing I'm good at with others," Ryou said sadly, showing that if you tell someone they're worthless enough times (like the higher servants had told him) they'll eventually believe it.

Bakura frowned slightly. "That's not true – I'm sure there are loads of things you're good at."

"There aren't," Ryou said dejectedly as he averted his eyes.

"Well then," Bakura said unsurely, "if this is the only thing you're good at then maybe you'd like to – if you really are good I mean…maybe you'd like to come with me and continue sharing your gift?"

"Hey! What about me?" asked Akefia.

"You can come too sex demon. I think I could definitely get use to those abs of yours," Bakura replied.

"That's more like it," Akefia said before they both fell quiet and waited for Ryou's answer.

Ryou smiled slightly. "I'd like that," he said in his soft, serene voice.

Akefia and Bakura smirked in triumph and relief. They had both taken a strong liking to the sweet servant and didn't want to leave the castle without him. When they had decided to come to Seto's party they had never imagined that they would leave it in a relationship…of sorts. It was almost like a dream. A very odd and arousing dream.

"Well now that that's settled I suggest we get down to business," said Akefia suggestively.

"Yes, let's make this a day to remember."

* * *

Did you like? Press the little purple button and make me happy! 


	5. Pirates

This came about after watching Pirates or the Caribbean 2. It's an awesome film and a great sequel to the original.

* * *

**Pirates**

Bakura could feel his grip on the piece of wood loosening. He could no longer tell how long he had been floating in that accursed ocean. Time goes by slowly when you have nothing to do but keep your head above the water and pray that a ship will pass by soon.

He was tired, oh so tired, and all he wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep. The only problem with that plan was that the piece of driftwood he was clinging to was too small to climb onto and if he fell asleep and lost his grip he'd be heading down into Davey Jones' locker.

Bakura had almost given up hope of being rescued when he noticed something off to his side. Was that a ship? Was he hallucinating again? He'd seen a ship pass by earlier but then had realized that it was only a mirage. Was this another trick of his tired mind or was it the genuine article?

The ship seemed to take forever to arrive. By the time it came close Bakura had stopped thinking it was real. He'd almost stopped thinking anything, he was ready to just accept his fate and fall into the bottomless depths to be with his shipmates. His eyes slid shut and his grip lessened. He slid down into the water and before he knew it he was unconscious.

Water spurted out of his mouth and air flowed back into his lungs. Bakura turned onto his side and was sick, bringing up the last of the salty sea water. He continued to cough up any straggling fluid, unaware of the many eyes upon him.

When Bakura could breathe properly again he turned to stare up at the crew that surrounded him. A man with sandy blond hair and lilac eyes was bent over next to him. He grinned when Bakura stared silently at him and proclaimed to the crew, "He's alive."

"I think we can all see that 'doctor'" one of the crew said scathingly.

The doctor turned to glare in the direction the comment had come from. "I'll remember that the next time you get thrown overboard and need saving," he said menacingly.

Bakura looked at the crew more closely now that his wits were returning to him. They were a raggedy bunch armed with cutlasses and pistols. Up above no colours were flying which could only mean one thing. Bakura had gotten himself saved by pirates.

"What's going on here?"

The crowd of pirates parted and a man came into Bakura's sight. He was a tall man with short white hair and tanned skin. He had a strange way of walking, he tottered and swayed as if he was drunk but it seemed to be his natural gait.

The man stared down at Bakura for awhile, moving his head to different angles and making faces as he studied him. When the strange man seemed to have made a decision he turned round and shouted, "Cabin boy!"

There was the pounding of feet on wood as a boy with long white hair and a pale complexion arrived at the scene. "Yes Captain?" he said, addressing the taller white haired man.

"Help our new friend here find some dry clothes; the drowned rat look doesn't really suit him," the captain said before shooing the rest of the crew away with odd hand gestures and then leaving himself.

The cabin boy smiled at Bakura and helped him to his feet. Bakura was reluctant to accept his help at first but his short stay in unconsciousness had left him rather weak and dizzy so he was forced to put his arm around the boy's shoulders and use him as a crutch.

They made their way below deck to the store cupboard where the cabin boy pulled out some dry things for Bakura to wear. He turned around and allowed Bakura a little privacy. As Bakura changed the cabin boy asked him, "What's your name?"

"Bakura," he replied gruffly.

"I'm Ryou," the boy replied cheerfully. "How did you end up in the ocean?"

"The ship I was on was destroyed by pirates," Bakura answered bitterly.

"Oh," Ryou said, no longer cheerful. "I'm sorry about that. You shouldn't worry though; none of us here mean you any harm unless you intend to harm us."

Bakura scoffed. "Of course you don't."

Ryou turned his head and saw that Bakura was done changing. "Why do you say that?"

Bakura gave him a sceptical look. "Because if you think I'm not useful you'll make me walk the plank. All you pirates are the same – the only time kindness comes into your vocabulary is when there's something in it for you."

"That's not true," Ryou said indignantly. "The captain could have made you stay in your own wet clothes but he thought that might be uncomfortable for you so he generously offered you a dry set."

"And you can read the captain's mind can you?"

"No but I know that he was showing common courtesy to you and that you're being ungrateful," Ryou said, his voice rising.

Bakura was about to say something back but closed his mouth and shook his head. Arguing like this was only going to get him thrown overboard. Bakura looked at the flustered cabin boy and had to hide his smile. He looked kind of cute with his cheeks tinged red and his face set in a frown.

"So," Bakura said, trying to change the subject, "what's your captain called?"

"Captain Akefia."

"Does he always act like he's drunk?"

"He _is_ always drunk," Ryou said with a small amused smile on his face.

Bakura quirked an eyebrow. "How can someone always be drunk?"

"It's the rum," Ryou replied with a chuckle. Bakura looked at Ryou as if he was mad and the boy started to laugh. "He drinks rum constantly like many of the others. You'd think they'd gain a tolerance for it but they don't."

"If you two ladies have done gossiping," a voice interrupted, "the captain wants to see you in his quarters."

The pirate left and Ryou took hold of Bakura's hand and started dragging him back above deck. "Come on, you don't want to keep the captain waiting," he said as he led Bakura across the deck to their destination.

When they reached the captain's cabin Ryou knocked politely on the door. "Come in Cabin boy!" the captain shouted from inside.

Ryou opened the door and allowed Bakura to step inside. The sailor looked around as he walked over to the desk in the centre of the room where Akefia sat with his booted feet resting on the table. The place could be considered tidy if you missed out the middle of the room which was a mess of maps and charts. Most were resting on the table but some had fallen to the floor, most likely when the captain had put his feet up.

"You look better now that you're not sopping wet," Akefia commented when Bakura stopped a few feet away from his desk. Bakura merely grunted in reply. Akefia smirked and tilted his head to the side. "Not much of a talker eh? Sit down."

Bakura looked around. "There's no chair."

"There isn't?" Akefia looked perplexed by the idea. "Cabin boy why isn't there a chair?"

"You said you wanted people to stand up when they were talking to you so you seemed more authoritative," Ryou explained as he came to stand next to Bakura.

"I did?"

Bakura glanced uneasily at Ryou, unsure about the mental stability or competence of his captain. Ryou caught the glance and smiled at him as if none of this was the least bit strange.

Akefia waved a hand dismissively. "Never mind all that. Tell me where you come from sailor."

"A merchant ship going from the Caribbean back to England. The ship was sunk by pirates." Bakura didn't try to hide the bitterness in his voice as he tried to stare down the captain.

Akefia, though, looked unfazed. "What was your cargo?"

"Nothing valuable if that's what you want to find out," Bakura answered harshly.

Akefia cracked his neck and turned to Ryou. "Get the rum; our friend here needs to chill."

"And you'd hate to make him feel lonely for drinking on his own so you'll have some too?" Ryou said with a cheerful, knowing smile as he found the precious rum.

Akefia chuckled. "You know me too well Cabin boy."

Bakura accepted the rum he was given but didn't drink it. "So what are you going to do with me?" he asked.

"Make you another hand that runs around making this ship go," Akefia told him before taking a swig of rum.

"That's it? You're just going to accept me like that?" Bakura asked, disbelieving.

"You rather be thrown back overboard? Or would you prefer another job? The good doctor is always in need of someone to practice on."

"I think you've had too much rum," Bakura commented sourly.

Akefia shook his head. "There's never a thing as too much rum. And you didn't answer my question. Never mind I'll answer it for you. You can help Cabin boy with his duties, that way he can keep an eye on you."

"And what duties are these?" Bakura queried.

Ryou ticked them off on his fingers. "Cleaning, odd jobs, keeping the captain happy…"

"How do you do that?"

"Just keep supply the rum," Akefia said as he lifted his half empty bottle.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Should we go to work now Captain?"

"Yes, yes; be off with ya." Akefia waved them away and they retreated from the cabin to get to work or start their new life as a cabin boy.

**

* * *

**

Bakura sighed as his eyes slid shut. Ryou had kept him busy cleaning all day. He was tired and ready for bed but didn't know where his bed was. Ryou had gone to ask the captain about that what seemed like an hour ago and he still hadn't returned. Bakura didn't know if he should try to find him or not.

When Ryou still had not come back to him Bakura pushed himself up and headed towards Akefia's cabin. He knocked when he reached it but there was no answer. Bakura pressed his ear to the door. He could hear something inside but he wasn't sure what. He shrugged and decided that whatever it was wouldn't kill him so he might as well go in.

Bakura opened the door and then stopped dead in his tracks. Ryou was lying on the map table, pinned down by Akefia who was currently trying to suck off Ryou's face. Bakura suddenly wished he had just walked away.

Akefia stopped his kissing frenzy and noticed Bakura. He stood up straight and smirked. "What's wrong New boy? Never seen two guys going at it?"

Meanwhile on the map table Ryou had just sat up. He seemed stunned and flushed but also deliriously happy. He blushed when he noticed Bakura. He gave him a shy wave which Bakura did not return.

Bakura didn't understand. What was going on? Had the whole world gone mad?

"Come in New boy; I think you need some rum," Akefia said as he moved to sit in his chair.

Bakura nodded dumbly. He closed the door behind him before moving over to where he'd seen Ryou get the rum earlier. He took a few bottles with him back to the table; sure he was going to need a few drinks to get over the shock. Bakura didn't understand _why _he was in shock. All he knew was that he really needed rum right now.

And so they started to drink. Bakura drank until he felt calm once again. Akefia drank like a champ. Even Ryou had some rum. In the end they found themselves in Akefia's sleeping quarters. Akefia was sitting on the bed with his back against the wall. Ryou was asleep with his head in the captain's lap. Bakura was sitting on the floor, watching Akefia run his fingers through Ryou's soft locks.

"He's pretty isn't he," Akefia mumbled.

"Yes," Bakura replied softly.

"You like him?"

"Maybe. Do you?"

"Most definitely."

A pause. "What happens now?"

"We go to sleep," Akefia said with a slight smirk.

"And after that?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"You mostly."

"Me?"

"Cabin boy's got a crush on you, I can tell. He's also had a crush on me from the moment we met. I think he's sweet and you're hot. We're ready to do something about this little love triangle if you are. The question is: are _you_ ready?"

Bakura was silent for a moment. "I need some air," he said as he stood up. He left the cabin and went to lean against the side of the ship. The fresh sea air seemed to clear his sense and he felt serene. He stared out into the inky blackness, unable to discern sea from sky.

Things were changing too quickly for him. He wasn't sure what to do. Ryou's cheerful face came into his mind. A smile spread across his lips. Ryou was nice but it was too soon. He'd lost one love when his ship went down, it was too soon to get another, let alone two if that was what the captain had been insinuating.

It didn't seem real. Things don't just sort themselves out like that. It just seemed too easy. Repair his heart with others. Start a new life as a pirate. Make friends with the not so fearsome crew. All too easy.

Why shouldn't it be easy though? Why shouldn't things be straightforward for once? Maybe he should stop thinking so hard and just let events play out. The captain's offer of a new life wasn't a bad one after all.

Bakura smiled, his decision made. From this moment on he was a pirate.

* * *

All good pirates review and leave nice comments for needy authors. 


	6. Heist

This is dedicated to Sarah/ryoulover4ever who suggested doing something from the 1700's. I thought about it and came up with this. I hope you all like it!

_This is Vamp…isn't she wonderful… she caters to requests as well! I think that everyone should give her a round of applause…well I'm only joking, I've been on the coke again…erm…sorry Hannah I'll go away now, please review for Hannah everyone. Vamp_.

**Heist **

Bakura loaded his pistols before placing them in their holsters. Akefia threaded the lock pick into the lining of the inside of his coat sleeve. Bakura wrapped the rope around his waist. Akefia slid his dagger into the hidden pocket in the breast of his coat.

"Got everything?" Bakura asked as he picked up his hat.

"I think so," replied Akefia as he grabbed his own hat.

Bakura nodded. "Should we say goodbye; tell him what we're doing?"

Akefia paused. "He'll only worry if he knows. He'll sense that we're doing it for him and he'll try to convince us not to risk our lives for him. We are risking our lives after all. I think it's best we say goodbye just in case something happens."

"Agreed," Bakura said as they turned to walk up the stairs.

They entered the bedroom and sole upstairs room. Lying on the bed, covered in blankets, was Ryou. His forehead burned, his face and hidden body covered in sweat. He awoke from his restless half sleep when the clomping of boots on the stairs. He tried to smile as Akefia and Bakura kneeled beside him but it came out more pained than carefree.

"How are you feeling Ryou?" asked Akefia gently.

"Tired. Thirsty," he whispered in his cracked voice.

Bakura poured some water from a nearby jug into a cup. He eased Ryou into a sitting position, helping to pour the water down the parched throat. Ryou smiled gratefully as he was brought back down onto the soft pillow.

"We're going to go out now Ryou; do you need anything before we leave?" asked Bakura.

Ryou shook his head. Bakura gave a half smile as he leaned down to kiss Ryou's dry lips. He then moved so that Akefia could do the same. "We'll turn out the light so that you can get some sleep," he whispered.

Ryou closed his eyes as his two lovers left the room, comforted by their tender actions and intentions. Akefia blew out the candles and closed the door before heading down the stairs. Bakura held open the door for him. They gave each other a piercing look. If they were going to back out now was the time.

The streets were dark and deserted. Nobody liked to come out into the London streets when the sun wasn't up. It was mostly criminals that roamed the streets after hours. Tonight Bakura and Akefia were one of those criminals.

"Are we going to head straight to that friend of yours when we get the jewels?" asked Akefia.

Bakura nodded. "He said that if we went into the shop the back way he'd be waiting to give us the money."

"That's good; it means that we can get a doctor for Ryou first thing in the morning."

Bakura nodded. "I know I swore to give up thieving when I met him but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"He'll understand; he forgave us once so I'm sure he'll do it again," Akefia said, more to convince himself than Bakura.

They both owed so much to Ryou. He had helped them when no-one else would. He had let them into his home when they had nowhere else to stay. He had shared his food with them. He had shared his heart with them. He had forgiven them for their sins. The least they could do to repay him was to give him the medical help he needed.

They left the working class part of London and entered the part that belonged to the upper class. The streets here were cleaner and the gas lamps shone brighter. Nobody walked on the street since they could all afford a carriage to take them home from their extravagant parties. These were the people who were worth robbing.

Akefia and Bakura stopped outside a house that was covered by a veil of darkness inside and out. "Do you think they've gone out?" asked Bakura.

"Even if they have the staff will still be there. Most might be in bed but someone will be up to welcome back their master," Akefia replied.

They crept around the back of the house. Akefia put his ear to the kitchen entrance and heard nothing. He reached into his sleeve, unhooking the lock pick from where he had hidden it. He then proceeded to fiddle about until he heard the click the told him the door was no longer locked.

Akefia slowly pushed open the door and looked about. There wasn't anyone in there; the embers in the fire not far off dying. Silently the two thieves made their way through the kitchen to the servant's staircase. They then separated to seek their own prize; Bakura heading up the stairs, Akefia staying down to search for the dining room.

Bakura quickly jogged up the stairs, hoping not to encounter anyone on his way. When he reached the top Bakura choose a door that was unlocked. He smirked when he walked in and realized he'd hit the jackpot. The room was empty but he could tell from the large vanity table that he'd found the lady of the house's room. He quickly looked through her drawers, picking out any necklace or ring that caught his fancy.

Meanwhile Akefia was having an equally good time. He had found the dining room and was now stuffing silverware into the pockets of his jacket. He considered the other objects in the room but decided that most were too big for him to conceal effectively. He did pocket a cup that he thought was gold though. After that he headed back to the kitchen where he found that Bakura was waiting for him. Together they headed out of the big house and back into the dark night.

Bakura lead the way as they reached the less privileged parts of the city. Through narrow alleys and across streets they dashed, holding their coats close to them so that they wouldn't loose their spoils.

Eventually they reached their destination. Bakura knocked four times consecutively. There was a moment of silence then footsteps could be heard approaching the door. The door opened and a wizened old man peered out at them. He smiled, revealing his crooked teeth, when he recognized Bakura's white hair that stood out against the black night. "Come in gentlemen," he said, standing back to let the younger men through.

The old man led them into a room where candles flickered. He sat at a desk and motioned for them to show what they had brought. Akefia unloaded the silverware while Bakura brought out the jewellery. The old man grinned at the sight and quickly started to examine each piece, writing down their value on a piece of paper.

When the man had finished he looked up. "Fifty pounds for the lot," he offered.

Bakura and Akefia exchanged glances. That should be more than enough to get a doctor to help Ryou. They nodded at each other and turned back to the old man. Seeing their acceptance of his offer he reached down and unlocked one of the desk drawers. He brought out a box, rested it on the desk and began to search through it. He counted out the money then held it out for Bakura to take.

Bakura took the money and hid it in one of his pockets. "Pleasure doing business with you," he said before both he and Akefia left.

Akefia sighed in relief when they returned to their small but comfortable home. "That didn't go badly did it," he said cheerfully as he hung up his hat.

"It went well," Bakura said, stretching his neck.

Akefia yawned. "Let's go to bed."

Bakura smirked. "You're tired after that? You're getting soft Akefia."

Akefia glared. "Shut up Bakura."

Bakura chuckled quietly so as not to wake Ryou. He walked over to Akefia and pulled the taller man down into a deep kiss. "We've both gotten soft actually. If we were still hardened criminals we would be doing this every night instead of spending time caring for Ryou. We used to right bastards didn't we? Not anymore. We're soft now and I think I like it this way."

"I don't like how things are right now." Bakura gave Akefia a surprised look before the thief continued. "I don't like seeing Ryou ill. I think things were best before he got ill. It's no fun cuddling up to someone who's feverish. But once the doctor sorts things out we'll go back to how we were before. Happy."

Bakura kissed Akefia again. "What a load of mush. We really are going soft."

"I'd prefer to be soft and loved than hard and alone."

Bakura nodded. "You were saying something about going to bed before weren't you?"

"Bakura!" Akefia said in mock shock. "We can't do that in the same room as Ryou's sleeping in!"

Bakura glared. "I meant I wanted to sleep not that I wanted sex you idiot."

"Oh well, I'll get you another night."

"In your dreams."

"Most probably."

Bakura punched Akefia in the arm but he was grinning just as much as the other man. Together they walked up the stairs to the bedroom, happy that very soon things would be returning to how they should be – close to normal.

Please Review!


	7. Big Brother

This isn't really Bakushipping because they're all brothers and Ryou and Bakura are too young to be having proper relationships. I just thought it would be cute to put them together like this. It's brotherly love. If it's rubbish it's because most of it was written at the airport waiting for the stupid plane to arrive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Big Brother**

Akefia sighed in relief as he collapsed onto the sofa. His part time job was over for the day and he had a few minutes of peace before he went to retrieve his four year old twin brothers Bakura and Ryou from school.

The three brothers lived together in a medium sized apartment that was graciously paid for by the government. The boys' parents had died in a car crash two years ago. At the time Akefia had been sixteen and legally old enough to fend for himself. His brothers, on the other hand, weren't and after a long battle with social services Akefia had won custody of the twins.

Unfortunately the check he received for child support every month was not enough and he had taken up a part time job while the twins were at school.

Akefia looked at his watch and sighed. Time to go pick up the little monsters.

When Akefia turned up in the playground with all the mums and dads there to pick up their children he was surprised to see that Bakura and Ryou were not already waiting for him. He checked his watch and sure enough it was a few minutes after the class should have been released.

Akefia was looking for the distinguishing mops of white hair when he was approached by a young woman. "You're Mr Asernaki aren't you?" she asked politely.

Akefia nodded, recognizing the woman as one of the teaching assistants. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid the twins are in trouble again. Miss Monoko would like to speak to about the matter now." Akefia groaned and the woman smiled. "Follow me please."

They made their way out of the playground, into the school building, and then towards the twin's classroom. The room was very colourful and the walls were lined with squiggly drawings. Miniature tables and plastic chairs were neatly arranged. The teacher's desk, which dwarfed all the rest, was placed in the corner.

On either side of the teacher's desk were three chairs. On one side sat a small boy with short black hair and next to him (on a larger chair) was a woman who looked to be his mother. Behind the teacher's desk sat a strict looking woman who appeared to be the teacher and chair of the meeting. The chairs opposite the mother and son were occupied by a teary eyed Ryou and a sullen Bakura.

"What happened this time?" Akefia asked as he slumped into the spare chair next to Ryou.

"Mr Asernaki," the teacher said as she clasped her hands together on the desk. "Bakura has once again been caught fighting. He attacked Johnny here for no reason-"

"He was picking on Ryou," Bakura said angrily in his defence.

"What did he do?" Akefia asked Bakura.

"He called him names and was pulling his hair," Bakura said before turning to glare at Johnny.

"That is no reason to hit someone Bakura," the teacher interjected.

"I'd say that's a perfectly good reason to hit someone," said Akefia.

"What?" asked the shocked teacher.

"He was just defending his brother from a bully. If anyone should be in trouble it should be that kid for starting the whole thing," Akefia reasoned.

"My son is not a bully," the mother said angrily. She pointed at the twins. "Those two are the problem; I've heard about all the trouble they get into. They act as if they are the victims but they are the real troublemakers. They stir up trouble to get attention then blame it on someone else."

"You think a couple of four year olds are smart enough to develop a victim complex?" Akefia asked sceptically.

"Enough!" the teacher said loudly. "We are not here to work out who is to blame for this particular incident. We are here to sort out what is to be done to stop it from happening again."

"Expel them," the mother said confidently.

"I do not think that will be necessary," commented the teacher. "I think the problem is, Mr Asernaki, that you do not condemn Bakura's aggression and therefore he does not realize what he is doing is wrong."

"But why would I condemn him if I think what he's doing is right?"

"Mr Asernaki violence does not solve everything."

"No but it solves most things."

The teacher sighed and there was a pause in the conversation. "Maybe we should discuss this another time."

There was an all round nod of agreement. The mother gave the white haired brothers a disdainful look as she left with her son. Akefia picked Ryou up and took hold of Bakura's hand as they headed home.

"Are we still in trouble?" Ryou asked quietly.

Akefia sighed. "You're not but Bakura is."

"He started it!" Bakura shouted sulkily.

"I know he did but you were too obvious. How many times do I have to tell you to make sure that nobody sees you and you don't leave any marks so they can run off and tell?"

Bakura continued to sulk as they walked. Akefia sighed. "Even if the teachers don't like you fighting I'm glad you stuck up for Ryou."

"I'm sorry I'm not brave," Ryou said as he clung tightly to his brother.

"You are brave," Akefia said reassuringly. "You're just a bully magnet for some reason. As long as you stick with Bakura though you'll be fine."

"But I shouldn't need Bakura to be brave," Ryou said a little teary.

Akefia thought fast for a way to avoid the waterworks. He smiled as he got an idea. "You guys are twins right so you're different from other people. You're the good twin Ryou and are supposed to be happy and shy. Bakura's the evil twin and is supposed to be brave but mean. You don't need to be brave because Bakura will be brave for you since he got all the scary looking evil genes that scare off bullies. Does that make sense?"

Ryou nodded, his tears all but disappeared. Bakura, however, was not too happy with Akefia's analogy. "I'm not evil," he told his big brother.

Akefia smirked down at him. "Yes you are. Why would you get in trouble so much if you weren't evil?"

"Because the teachers are stupid!" Bakura shouted, daring Akefia to tell him otherwise.

Akefia shook his head and continued to smirk. "Why don't we go get ice-cream?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" both twins cried in unison.

"I want chocolate!" shouted Bakura.

"I want vanilla!" Ryou blushed when he realized it wasn't polite to shout and added a quiet, "Please?"

Akefia chuckled. "A chocolate, a vanilla and a mint for me? That should be easy enough for them to do."

And so, they headed off to get their ice-creams, their earlier conversation all but forgotten and their problems left back at the school to be sorted out later when ice-cream was no longer there to distract them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!


	8. The Show

Hello again. This might be my last update for awhile since school has started up again and is draining my creativity levels. Having a tonne of homework dumped on you doesn't help either. I've got more ideas to write so this isn't the end, just a brief intermision.**  
**

**The Show**

A couple walked down the almost deserted street bathed in moonlight. One was tall and tanned while the other was pale and innocent looking. Their fingers were linked together and the shorter male was letting his head rest upon his boyfriend's shoulder. They both appeared to be well off money wise so it was odd that they were walking in one of the poorer parts of the city.

"You take me to the weirdest places for our dates," Ryou said out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" Akefia asked, trying to turn his head and catch a look at Ryou's face.

"When you choose where we're going it's never a traditional or romantic place like a restaurant."

"I do too take you to romantic places," Akefia objected.

"You call sumo wrestling romantic?" Ryou said, lifting his head to reveal his cynical smile. "And tonight you're taking me to a strip club? If I didn't know that you were boarder line insane I'd think you were going to ogle the performers to see who would be a better fling than me!"

"But since you know I'm mad there's no reason to worry is there? And I've told you before Ryou – you're my one true love not a fling." Akefia stopped walking and kissed Ryou gently on the lips. "I'd be a fool not to keep you forever," he whispered before carrying on walking.

Ryou sighed and let his head rest on Akefia's shoulder again. Akefia always made life exciting and different for him. That was one of the reasons he loved the unpredictable man.

They reached the club and went inside. They found a decent table at the side so they could avoid being stared at and sat down. It wasn't long before a waitress arrived to take their orders. Akefia ordered a beer while Ryou settled for lemonade. Their drinks arrived just before the first act began.

The performers were both men and women. They moved seductively across the stage wearing skimpy costumes in time to the music, winking flirtatiously at the regulars. The couple sat back and watched the show like the rest of the audience. Unlike the rest of the audience though (most of who were catcalling) they were discussing matters that weren't related to who on stage had the nicest ass.

Both males attended the same highly prestigious university. That was how they had first encountered each other. Ryou had bumped into Akefia in the hallways and dropped his books. Akefia had picked them up for him and then decided to take it upon himself to show Ryou around. Even though Ryou missed his first class he had a great time with Akefia and after a few weeks of getting to know each other had officially become a couple.

At first Ryou's parents had been a bit disconcerted about Ryou dating another guy but they got over it when Ryou told them that Akefia also came from a wealthy family and had great academic and carer prospects.

Akefia's parents (on the other hand) were thrilled to find out their son was dating someone sensible and respectable, very different to their son's previous girlfriends and boyfriends.

Anyway, so far Ryou and Akefia's date was going smoothly. Ryou had just finished explaining the plot of the book he had just read. Akefia had had more than enough to drink and was keeping the groping to a minimal. All in all it had been a good evening.

The lights dimmed as the performers for the next act took their places. The music started up again and the lights were switched on. There were some things this act different to all the other acts beforehand. It was a different routine, of course, but that didn't make it special. It wasn't a some_thing_ that made it special; it was a some_one_.

Akefia looked over to the side of the stage closest to him and his eyes widened. Dressed in tight black leather that left absolutely nothing to the imagination was the sexiest guy Akefia had ever seen, besides himself.

He wasn't cute sexy like Ryou. He was dangerously sexy. His white hair spiked wildly and trailed down his back. His eyes were a deep red, the colour of blood. His devilish smirk told the crowd that he was sexy and he knew it. Akefia wondered what it would be like to run his hands over that pale skin and feel the subtly hidden muscles beneath it.

Ryou gave his boyfriend a worried look when he spaced out. He waved his hand in front of Akefia's face and finally he snapped out of his daze. "Where did you go?" Ryou asked, an amused smile on his face as Akefia blinked in confusion.

"Nowhere," Akefia muttered as he pulled himself back together.

Just then some of the performers left the stage to give the customers a lap dance. Among them was the white haired beauty Akefia had been drooling over moments ago. He started off near the stage but was slowly nearing the couple's table.

Akefia was too drunk at this point to realize that pushing out his chair was a bad idea. After all, the white haired stripper didn't know that he was taken. When Akefia pushed out his chair all he saw was a hot guy who looked like a good tipper.

He smirked as he straddled Akefia. Akefia's eyes were riveted to the stripper as he started to dance erotically, not noticing the distressed look Ryou gave him. Ryou didn't know why Akefia hadn't pushed the guy away like he did when others hit on him. People always tried to flirt with him and he'd always kiss Ryou until they got the message and left. So why wasn't he doing that now?

Ryou's distress turned to horror when Akefia started to grope the stripper. Ryou didn't want to see anymore of this. He fled out the fire exit to the back of the club. It was an enclosed area with some old crates scattered about, lit by lights that surrounded the area.

Ryou sat down on one of the upturned crates and buried his face in his hands. He felt hurt and betrayed. He didn't know what to do. Should he forgive Akefia? Even if he did forgive him if Akefia had found someone better he would dump him without regrets. At least that was what his friend Yami had told him.

Ryou stayed on the crate for a long time, lost in his musings. It was only when he heard footsteps approaching did he turn around. It was the white haired stripper, not as scantily dressed as before now that his act was over. Ryou scowled and quickly turned away.

"You're the one from table seven aren't you?" a deep voice said from behind Ryou.

"What if I am?" Ryou said, not caring if he sounded like a sulking child.

There was a sigh as the stripper sat down on the crate next to him. Ryou shifted to the side but didn't look at the man next to him. "I'm Bakura," said the stripper. When he got no reply Bakura sighed again. "Look kid if I'd known you were an item I would have avoided your table altogether. But I didn't know and what's done is done. When you ran off I realized Akefia and you were together I dragged the guy backstage so as not to make too much of a scene. When you're drunk you're not exactly the smartest person in the world."

"How do you know his name?" Ryou asked.

"He told me in-between his rants about how much of an idiot he is for thinking with his dick instead of his head."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because that boyfriend of yours is a good tipper. When you ran off he freaked and just handed me a fistful of cash. My thinking is that if I can get you to forgive him he'll be so grateful he'll give me what's left in his wallet. And if I can't get you to forgive him I'll get him on the rebound. It's not every day you find a guy that's hot, loaded, nice and crazy at the same time."

"He is one of a kind," Ryou said with a blush.

"You better go get him then before I work my magic on him," Bakura said with a smirk.

"But what if something like this happens again?"

Bakura shrugged. "I don't know; start a threesome?" Bakura then stood up and stretched. "Come on then; I want my tip," he said before heading back indoors.

Ryou watched him walk, admiring his broad shoulders and strong looking arms. He could see why Akefia had found him so attractive. He could also see that he was starting to like the money grubbing stripper.

Ryou smiled. Start a threesome? That wasn't such a bad idea.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Did you like? Vamp did and requested a sequel. If other people like this then I'll find a plot and put it in the pile of things to write. _Sigh._ I have too many ideas for fics but not enough time to write _all _of them.

If I find the right scenario to do it in would anyone like a lemon? I think one or two people sort of asked before but I want a bigger response from people to actually attempt one.

Anyway, Please Review!


	9. Big Sister

This is the sequel to Big Brother. Once again it's cute with only brotherly love instead of Yaoi. i know you all prefer yaoi but this is all i can come up with at the moment. I've got the ideas but not the creative energy to write them. Being overwhelmed with reviews might help though -hint hint-

* * *

**Big Sister**

"Don't you dare," Akefia said menacingly.

Bakura turned to his big brother. "Why?"

"Because I just put everything in there and you are _not _going to mess this place up again."

Bakura scowled and slammed the toy box lid shut. He kicked the box before storming off to find Ryou. Akefia silently watched him go. When Bakura was out of sight he let out a sigh of relief. It was one thing for the twin's bedroom to be a tip but another for the rest of the apartment to be that way. It definitely wouldn't be good if Sue saw the place like that.

Bakura found Ryou in their bedroom surrounded by teddy bears. Bakura dropped to the floor, crossing his arms sulkily. Ryou looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"'Kefia wouldn't let me play with my toys," Bakura answered sulkily.

"I'm sure there's a reason," Ryou said, continuing to play with the bears.

Bakura glared at his twin. "Who's side are you on?"

Ryou blinked. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Bakura said sulkily. "People say it all the time on the films 'Kefia watches though."

Just then the doorbell rang. Both boys jumped to their feet and dashed to the front door. Akefia was already there, opening the door for a pretty woman in her mid twenties. Akefia was smiling and being very friendly towards her; he was even offering to take her coat.

The woman noticed the twins and smiled down at them. "Hello there; you must be Akefia's brother."

Ryou was always shy around strange people so he hid himself behind Bakura. Bakura stood tall in front of the woman with too much make-up. "I'm Bakura and this is Ryou." Ryou peeked out from behind Bakura, giving a small wave.

"Oh, they're so _cute_!" the woman gushed.

Bakura glared. "Call me cute again and I'll bite you."

The woman unconsciously took a step back. Akefia glared at Bakura before forcing a smile onto his face. "Bakura, what have I told you about biting people?" he asked with forced calm.

"That it makes me look like a dog, but I'm not a dog – I'm a big, scary wolf." Bakura held up his arms, curling his fingers to make them look like claws, and bared his unusually sharp canines.

Akefia growled in annoyance. "Just go to your room while the adults hold a civil conversation." The twins stared at him blankly. "That's your cue to get lost," he prompted.

Ryou took Bakura's hand and dragged him back to their bedroom. When they were there Ryou returned to his game of make-believe. Bakura, on the other hand, had other ideas. When one stuck their head out of the door of the twin's bedroom they had a pretty good view of the living room. Currently Bakura had an excellent view of Akefia telling the stupid lady to sit next to him on the couch. Bakura's eyes narrowed as they started talking about something he couldn't hear, both smiling and occasionally laughing.

Bakura walked over to Ryou looking serious. "This is bad," he said gravely.

Ryou looked up from his game. "What is?"

"'Kefia and the stupid lady are laughing and being really smiley with each other."

Ryou beamed at the news. "Yay! Big brother made a friend!"

Bakura growled, making the smile disappear from Ryou's face. "This isn't a good thing idiot," he chided.

"Why not?"

"Because she's not his friend; she's his _girl_friend."

"But don't we have girlfriends at school?" asked a confused Ryou.

"No," Bakura said, shaking his head. "We have_ friends_ who are _girls_. Having a girlfriend isn't the same."

"So having friends who are girls is alright but having girlfriends is bad?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Bakura sighed as if the answer was obvious. "Because girlfriends are _evil_. They make their boyfriends pay loads of attention to them and use up all his money and make him send his little brothers to boarding school, which means you stay in school _all the time _and never get to see your family. Then the girlfriend runs away and sleeps in the bed of the boyfriend's best friend and makes him really sad."

Ryou gasped in horror. "That lady is going to send us to boarding school and make big brother unhappy?"

Bakura nodded gravely. "That's why we have to get rid of her."

"But how?"

Bakura pondered this question intently, the evil gears in his chibi brain working overtime. Suddenly, an ingenious idea descended upon him. "If we're really naughty 'Kefia will get really mad and the stupid lady will be scared off!"

"Are you sure?"

Bakura looked a little hurt. "Don't you trust me?"

Ryou quickly jumped up and hugged his twin. "Of course I do!" he said reassuringly. "I just don't want to get in trouble."

"Don't worry 'Kefia will thank us for it in the end," Bakura said with a mischievous look on his face.

"So how are we going to do this?" Ryou asked as he stepped back from Bakura. Ryou regretted doing this when he saw the look on his twin's face.

"To start I'm going to rip off Bunny's head," Bakura said darkly.

Ryou gasped and covered his mouth with his hands, shaking his head from side to side. "You wouldn't," he whispered between his fingers.

"I would."

Ryou wasted no time in running over to his bed, grabbing the floppy white bunny rabbit resting there, and then running out to the living room with Bakura hot on his trail. "Big brother! Big brother! 'Kura's going to hurt Bunny!" Ryou shouted at the top of his voice.

Akefia broke off his conversation with Sue when the twins ran into the room. Ryou attached himself to his leg and buried his face in the material. Bakura stood a few paces away looking defiant.

"What's wrong Ryou?" Akefia asked gently, watching Bakura intently.

"'Kura said he was going to rip off Bunny's head," Ryou sniffled.

Akefia's eyes narrowed. He detached Ryou from his leg and brought him onto his lap. "It's alright Ryou; I'm sure Bakura didn't mean it." Akefia then glared at the other four year old. "Bakura, say you're sorry."

"No," Bakura said stubbornly.

"Do it," Akefia growled.

"No!"

"Then I guess I'll have to take your favourite toy and put it where you won't be able to find it."

Bakura's stern expression wavered. He didn't want to loose his precious white wolf cub toy. What should he do?

Bakura glared down at the floor and said, "I'm sorry Ryou."

Akefia nodded triumphantly and placed Ryou back on the floor. Ryou walked up to Bakura and hugged him, unable to stay mad at his brother. Bakura scowled but clung to Ryou like there was no tomorrow.

"That is just adorable!" cooed the stupid Sue woman.

Bakura scowled at her before dragging Ryou and Bunny back to their room. When they were safely out of hearing range of the grown-ups Bakura let go of Ryou. "My plan didn't work," he said sulkily.

Ryou blinked cutely. "You mean you weren't really going to hurt Bunny?"

Bakura nodded curtly. Ryou grinned and threw his arms around his twin. Bakura's cheeks turned pink and he forced his sour expression to remain on his face. "We need a new plan," he muttered.

Ryou let go of Bakura. "Big brother gets angry when he's embarrassed," he stated.

Bakura's face lit up. "That's brilliant Ryou!" he cried before dragging the boy into Akefia's room.

Meanwhile, the grown-ups had taken a slight break from their conversation. "Would you like a drink?" Akefia offered.

"Coffee with milk and sugar please," said Sue politely.

Akefia left the room for the kitchen. It was at that point that the twins decided to make their entrance.

Sue smiled at the two little boys. "Hello," she said kindly. "What have you got there?"

"For you," said Ryou, handing over the thing he had in his hands.

Sue took the teddy bear patterned material and opened it out. Her face was automatically covered in a blush when she realized what she was holding. "B-boxers?"

"They're 'Kefia's," Bakura said cheerfully.

"What's mine?" Akefia asked as he entered at that precise moment. His eyes landed on what Sue was holding and paled before going bright red. "You little…" he whispered, venom in his voice. "I'm going to kill you Bakura!" he shouted before lunging at the unsuspecting twin.

Bakura managed to barely dodge Akefia's dive. He took off like a shot through the apartment, knowing it wouldn't be good if he stuck around any longer. Akefia jumped up and followed him, his embarrassment blinding him.

Sue looked on in horror as Akefia chased Bakura around the apartment. Ryou meanwhile calmly took a seat next to her. "This might take awhile," he told her, as if this was a regular occurrence. "Big brother is faster but 'Kura is smaller and is better at moving around things."

"Akefia won't hurt Bakura will he?" asked Sue nervously.

"It depends how tired he is when he finally catches him," Ryou said as if none of this fazed him in the slightest.

Bakura passed by in-front of them. Akefia made a dive and managed to grab the boy's ankle. Bakura cried out as he fell. Akefia moved forward and pinned the boy down. "You are so going to regret embarrassing me," Akefia hissed.

"That's enough," Sue said as she stood up, effectively capturing Akefia's attention.

Akefia swore under his breath. He stood up but took a firm hold on Bakura's collar so he wouldn't be able to escape. "I'm sorry you had to see that," he mumbled.

Sue looked angry and horrified. Bakura grinned triumphantly; they had scared off the evil girlfriend.

"Never have I seen such an outburst," Sue declared. "It seems you can not control your temper Mr Asernaki. Before this little incident I believed that you could cope but now it seems that I was wrong. You have failed this evaluation and are not fit to look after these children. Since you are such a danger to them I will take them now and send someone to pick up their things later."

"No," Akefia said quietly, fear laced into his voice. "You can't take my brothers. I wouldn't really hurt them. You can't take them."

"'Kura, you never said a girlfriend could take us away," Ryou said quietly.

Everyone turned to look at him. "Girlfriend? I don't know what gave you that idea but I am not Mr Asernaki's girlfriend. I am from Social Services."

Bakura gasped. Those were the mean people who had tried to take them from 'Kefia before! He had got things wrong and had messed everything up. Because of him Ryou was going to be separated from his big brother. Maybe they would even separate the two twins!

Bakura did something he wouldn't normally do. He attached himself to Akefia's leg and started to cry. Akefia bent down and hugged him, also feeling tears at the corners of his eyes.

Ryou saw that his brothers were down for the count and it was up to him to save the day. He walked up to the evil Social Worker. She looked down and felt her heart break in two. Ryou had activated his greatest weapon: the Mega Teary Chibi Eyes of Doom!

"Please don't take us away from Big brother," he pleaded. "We don't normally make him mad. We only did it to save him because 'Kura said you were an evil girlfriend. Big brother wouldn't really have hurt 'Kura, he loves him too much. Please don't be mean and take us away from him."

Since it is not possible to resist the Mega Teary Chibi Eyes of Doom the woman nodded. "Alright, you can stay. But more social Workers will come and they may not be as lenient as me." With that she left, leaving the three brothers alone.

"Ryou…that was amazing," Akefia said quietly.

Ryou blushed, his eyes deactivating. "It was nothing," he mumbled shyly to his feet.

"I'm sorry 'Kefia," said Bakura, wiping away the remaining tears.

"Do you promise to not do something stupid like that again?" Akefia asked, too tired to be mad at Bakura and also touched that his brothers cared so much about him that they were willing to risk getting in trouble to save him from doing something stupid himself.

"I promise."

"And do you promise not to believe everything you see on TV?"

"Yes."

"That's good." Akefia then looked back at Ryou. "I think you deserve a treat for saving us so what do you want?"

"Vanilla ice-cream," Ryou answered almost instantly.

Akefia chuckled softly. "Ice-cream it is then."

Akefia made to stand up but Ryou's soft, hesitant, voice halted him. "Also…could I sleep with you tonight?"

Akefia smiled. "If that's what you want."

"Can I sleep in your bed too?" Bakura asked with the same hesitancy as Ryou.

"Of course you can, if you don't mind being cramped." Akefia stood up and stretched. "Come on then, put on your shoes and we'll go find some ice-cream."

The twins cheered as they rushed to the door. Akefia smiled tiredly; glad that he could still claim that he had a family.

* * *

Please Review! 


	10. Forest Spirits

This idea came to me after watching Princess Mononoke. It's really cool if not a bit gory at times. Plus there's a hidden message in there that isn't quite so hidden. If you try to kill the environment it'll try to kill you.

* * *

**Forest Spirits**

The first thing he felt was pain. It was a pounding in his head. It was a fire in his throat. It was a numbness in his limbs.

The second sensation he felt was on his cheek. It was smooth and cool. It felt like flesh; like a hand.

Akefia's eyes slowly opened. Up above he could see a canopy of leaves that blocked out the terrible brightness of the sun. Whoever the hand belonged to was not in his line of vision.

"Oh, you're awake," a soft voice said in a slightly surprised manner. Akefia made to sit up but the smooth hand moved from his face to his shoulder. "Don't move; you'll only aggravate your injuries," the soft voice said gently.

Akefia opened his mouth to ask a question but no sound came out. He licked his parched lips and tried to wet his mouth. The person above noticed this and moved away for a second. They soon returned with a cup full of water. Akefia felt a hand moved behind his neck to help tilt his head. The cup was pressed to his lips and life-giving water trickled down his throat.

When the water was gone Akefia raised his eyes to his saviour. He was quite surprised to see that the one helping him wasn't human. A boy with long white hair, pale complexion and bright green eyes looked down at Akefia. That may have sounded like the description of a normal human but Akefia could make out one detail that told him he was dealing with something else: the two cat ears twitching on the boy's head.

Akefia's head was put back down on the mass of leaves that were his pillow. The cat boy leaned over him slightly so that they could see each other properly. Akefia frowned. "Who?" he questioned simply since his throat was still not working properly.

"My name's Ryou," the cat boy said with a smile. He noticed Akefia's eyes lingering on his ears. "I'm a cat spirit. I found you unconscious in the forest; my home. I decided to help you and brought you back to my mate's territory. He wasn't too pleased about me doing that but I convinced him to let you stay."

"Who?"

A dark shadow appeared above Akefia as he asked the question. He tilted back his head to see another white haired boy with ears. They weren't cat ears though. Pointed ears, sharp fangs and blood red eyes told Akefia that this was another type of spirit.

The figure above sneered down at Akefia, effectively showing off his deadly fangs. "I am Bakura and you have been trespassing in _my _territory. Be thankful my mate has a soft heart or you would be dead by now," he growled.

Akefia nodded his head to show that he understood. Bakura accepted the acknowledgement and took a seat next to his mate. A pale hand with a tuft of white fur on the back wrapped around the cat spirit's waist, pulling him closer to the wolf spirit. Bakura then seductively ran his tongue up the side of Ryou's cheek. Ryou blushed and tried to wriggle from Bakura's grasp. "Should we really be doing this in-front of the human?" Ryou asked timidly.

Bakura growled. "You wanted to save him and you have. His presence will not stop me from touching you."

Akefia's eyes slid closed as the conversation between the two spirits continued. The world felt like it was spinning around him. Tiredness consumed him and he drifted away from the leafy forest around him**.  
**

* * *

When Akefia's conscious returned a jolt of pain spread through his body. His eyes shot open to reveal darkness. The pain continued, making his muscles tense. A gasp and then short, ragged pants escaped his lips. 

There was movement not too far away; a rustling of leaves. Something crept closer in the blackness. Gentle fingers feeling the pulse at his neck, stroking it soothingly. "Does it hurt? Shall I give you some painkilling herbs?"

Akefia nodded. The fingers left his pulse and the music of leaves began again. A new verse of scraping was added to this natural song. Stone on stone? It sounded that way.

Glowing green eyes appeared in Akefia's vision. A hand slipped under his head to raise him. A stone bowl was pressed to his lips; a strange fluid dribbling into the injured one's mouth.

Akefia nearly choked on the vile substance. The taste disgusted him, made him want to wretch. Nevertheless he swallowed all of it; hoping the aftertaste would not linger for too long in his mouth.

Ryou removed the bowl and placed the human's head back on the pillow. "The herbs should work quickly. You'll be dazed but there'll be no pain."

Akefia could already feel the drug taking effect. The pain was retreating and numbness was setting in. His mind felt fuzzy. He'd experienced this before when he was truly drunk. For a second he wondered about the repercussions the next day but then a sense of carelessness overcame him. The drugs were definitely working their magic.

Ryou sighed as a vacant expression spread over the human's face. Behind him he could feel Bakura's burning eyes on them. His mate could be so jealous and protective sometimes.

Bakura crawled forward to sit besides Ryou. His eyes were trained on the human's face as he asked, "What did you give him?"

"Crushed Elkbalm seed mixed with Ashpension leaves," Ryou replied.

"He won't be any bother until midmorning then," Bakura said with a slight smirk. He reached out and ran his clawed hand through Ryou's silk-like hair. "Why did you save him? When he fell from his horse up on the cliff you could have left him. He is a worthless, destructive, polluting human after all. He deserves death."

"You don't know that," Ryou said quietly. "He might have been an innocent. He might have been on a religious journey and attacked by bandits."

"Don't be foolish," Bakura said harshly. "His armour shows that he is a soldier and those he travelled with were also soldiers. They are men with the blood of their own kind on their hands. I'll admit that not all humans are intentionally despicable – sometimes it is their stupidity that hurts nature – but soldiers are different. They deliberate kill and maim their own kind. They consider the bests in the forest to be savage but I have never met a wolf who deliberately killed his brother. Wolves don't wage wars with other wolves or with other species. Unlike humans they have retained their honour."

Ryou looked at Bakura with sad eyes. "Why do you hate humans so much?"

"I've just explained my reasons," Bakura said evasively.

Ryou got onto his knees and hugged Bakura. "They killed someone you knew didn't they?" he whispered.

"My best friend Marik. We spirits of the forest are supposed to be sacred to the humans and yet they killed one that was in no way aggressive towards them. All he did was go hunting for his meal and they killed him for it."

Apart from the natural sounds of the forest there was silence. Ryou's tail swished backwards and forwards as he thought over his mate's words.

Ryou froze as he felt something take hold of his tail. He turned to see that it was in the human's hand. Bakura followed his gaze and growled in a possessive anger. The wolf spirit would have ripped out the human's heart if Ryou hadn't held him back.

"Calm down Bakura! He's still drugged and doesn't know what he's doing!" Ryou cried as he tried to pull his mate away from his intended victim.

Bakura relented but continued to bare his fangs. The way the filthy human ran his thumb along _his_ mate's tail infuriated him. How dare this piece of scum touch Ryou? How dare he even think of defiling Bakura's perfect mate?

Both sets of spirit ears perked up when they heard a quiet mumble. "It's alright Amane. Your big brother is here. You're going to get through this. Everything's going to be alright. Those men are gone. Someone will find us soon. Just hang on a bit longer. Please don't die on me Amane; don't die."

Ryou flashed the human a look of sympathy. He turned to Bakura with sad eyes. Bakura groaned when he saw the look in his mate's eyes. "I know that look. You want to change the plan don't you?"

"Why can't he stay with us until he's fully healed?"

"Because then he might be able to find his way back here and that will put us in danger."

"But surely he'd be so grateful that he wouldn't want to harm us," Ryou tried to reason.

"I don't care; I am not taking the chance that he will return with reinforcements. We will stick to the plan we agreed when you found him. He stays until he's able to move and then he's on his own," Bakura said with finality.

"Please Bakura," Ryou pleaded, his fingers trailing down his mate's chest. "There's no harm in healing him fully. Then you can blindfold him and drop him off at the edge of the forest. Please? Won't you do it for me?"

As Ryou leaned closer the cat spirit's intoxicating scent wafted towards Bakura, overpowering his senses and weakening his resolve. "But I don't want you to spend so much time looking after him – it detracts from the time you should be spending with me."

"I promise I won't be neglectful of your needs," Ryou whispered, pressing kisses to Bakura's neck.

Bakura growled in pleasure, leaning back to let Ryou give his argument. "Fine, you can keep the worthless human for longer. You owe me though."

Ryou kissed Bakura's lips, a gentle smile on his face. "I knew you'd come around eventually.**  
**

* * *

So Akefia remain in Bakura and Ryou's domain until he was fully healed. During that time he became good friends with Ryou and even managed to gain a small amount of approval from Bakura. Ryou told the human that he should be very proud of achieving that. 

Once Akefia was no longer suffering from excruciating pain he had been taken off the drugs. His mind had returned to him and he had been able to form a relationship with Ryou while under the careful scrutiny of his mate. At first the conversations had been shaky but then all parties relaxed. Bakura had even contributed a few demeaning comments in these discussions.

Soon Akefia was ready to try and regain his ability to move about. It had been so long since he'd left his bed that he was stiff and his muscles needed to be retrained. Bakura had enjoyed laughing at the human as he stumbled face first into a heap of leaves. He had not enjoyed watching Ryou fuss over Akefia like he was a baby.

Now however the fun was over and it was time for Akefia to leave. Ryou had put on a fake smile to mask the sadness of loosing a close friend. Bakura had tried to retain his usual aloof manner but even he couldn't hide the tinge of regret in his eyes as Akefia walked out of the forest in the direction of a nearby village.

Akefia sighed as he looked back over his shoulder. He could no longer see the two spirits in the distance. It saddened him to think that he wouldn't be able to see them again. But that was how things were. Spirits and humans were supposed to remain separate. Neither trusted the other so it was unwise to try and retain contact with the spirits.

Still, it made Akefia sad to think that he'd never get to hear Ryou's soft laugh or Bakura's possessive growl. He already longed for the touch of the soft fur on the backs of their hands. He wished he could have one more wrestling match with Bakura to decide who really was the best. He wanted nothing more than to engage Ryou in one of their strange conversations.

Akefia stopped walking. He turned and sighed when he didn't see them standing there.

Suddenly, at the corner of his eye, he spotted a dot of white. Akefia changed course and headed towards it. He had no doubts about what he would find when he reached the small clump of trees. Ryou and Bakura were standing there, waiting for him. Before he could say anything Bakura thrust out a whistle towards him. "If you ever decide to come back to the woods blow this. Don't do it until you're into the thick part where less light shines through. It makes the special sound Ryou and I use to call each other. Blow it once (long and loud) and I'll come pick you up."

Akefia smirked. "What about that whole 'humans and spirits mustn't interact' speech you were always reciting?"

Bakura growled. "I'm only doing this because Ryou is too adorable for his own good at times. He's gotten attached to you and I'm not going to live with a miserable mate. So you better come back soon or I'll hunt you down, slit your throat and paint the forest with your blood."

Akefia's smirk remained intact as Bakura stormed off. Bakura would deny having feelings of any sort or degree for the 'worthless' human.

Ryou approached Akefia shyly. "I hope you enjoy whatever you choose to do out there and won't forget us."

"How could I forget the beautiful hands that saved my life?"

Ryou blushed. "Goodbye," he whispered before pecking Akefia's lip and dashing off after Bakura.

Akefia blinked before smiling. Ryou was too adorable for his own good. He turned and headed towards his original destination of the village. As he walked Akefia felt a warmth in his chest. It was sort of like the feeling he use to have when he was with his family, only stronger.

Akefia decided that he liked this feeling and no matter what happened he would soon return to the forest with stories to entertain his special spirit friends.

* * *

Please review! There's a system. Review-happiness-inspiration-writing-posting. Help start the chain! 


	11. Nightmare

Just a little drabble thing. Sweet and pointless but there you go. I hope you all like it.

* * *

**Nightmare**

Flames illuminated the dark sky. Screams pierced the silence of the night. There was chaos in the small village. The soldiers had descended upon them too quickly; there had been no time to prepare.

Death was all around. Men, women and children alike were slain in the most brutal ways. The soldiers laughed at their pain, revelled in it. There would be no mercy from them.

A frightened figure watched from behind a wall as the bodies were dragged past. He had already seen his father killed in battle with two of the soldiers. Now he was forced to watch the fallen be dragged down those dark steps into the bowls of the earth. In that sunken chamber their bodies were melted into gold. Their souls were poured into the cast to form seven items.

The boy's heart stopped when he saw the next few soldiers pass. In the first one's arms was a girl no older than three. The blood flowing from her temple gave a terrible indication of her status. Dead.

Behind the soldier a live woman was being escorted down to hell. She wept and screamed but hardly struggled. Her husband and child were murdered before her eyes; she had nothing to live for.

The boy cried openly when she was thrown into the pot of gold – alive and conscious. He knew the terrible screams of his mother would haunt him forever.

Akefia sat bolt upright, sweat covering his body. He raised his hands to his face and felt tears. His harsh breathing mingled with his sobs. The memory still affected him.

A lamp was switched on. Akefia ignored it, his heart still tearing.

"Akefia? What's wrong?" a gentle voice asked. Akefia didn't reply. He felt a soft hand rest upon his bare shoulder. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Akefia looked over. Ryou's concerned face met his slightly blurred eyes. Akefia couldn't answer the question. He felt like he was choking and even think of forming a sentence was beyond him at the moment.

"What's going on?" asked a disgruntled voice.

Bakura sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked at the clock on the bedside table and swore. Bakura had never been a morning person.

"I think Akefia had a nightmare," Ryou said, his concerned eyes still trained on Akefia's face.

Bakura's gaze moved to Akefia's face. Even he was disturbed to see tears in the man's eyes. "Must have been a particularly vicious nightmare to get you worked up," he commented.

"My family…gone," Akefia whispered.

Two pairs of eyes were filled with sympathy. Ryou moved his arms around Akefia and leaned his head against his shoulder. "It's alright Akefia. We understand," he said quietly.

Bakura licked his lips indecisively. He put a hand on Akefia's shoulder. "What's done is done; it's in the past. Don't beat yourself up over it – you couldn't have saved them."

Akefia was silent. Ryou pulled the man down and placed Akefia's head in his lap. He ran his fingers through the short locks of hair while humming the lullaby. Bakura took hold of Akefia's hand, unsure of what else could be done. Ryou was the comforting one. He felt useless until he felt Akefia squeeze his hand. They both needed a little reassurance.

Ryou reminded Akefia of his mother. She'd stroked his hair in the same tender way while singing him a lullaby when he was young and had nightmares. Back then he had such petty dreams. Back then he had not known true pain and suffering.

When calm had once again descended upon the room Ryou stopped his lullaby. He turned off the bedside lamp and buried himself under the covers. His head came to rest upon Akefia's shoulder, an arm around his waist. Bakura did the same.

There was no sound except that of soft breathing. It didn't take long for them all to drift away into pleasant dreams when they were comfortable in the familiarity of each other's arms.

* * *

Please review! 


	12. Storybook

**Storybook **

"Aren't you a bit old for that?"

Ryou looked up from his curled up position on the sofa to see Bakura leaning against the door frame, an amused smirk on his face. Ryou looked down at the picture book in his hand before returning his gaze to Bakura. "There's nothing wrong with this book," he said defensively.

Bakura shook his head. He went over and sat next to Ryou, his arms pulling him up against his chest. Ryou snuggled closer to the warm body while Bakura looked at the book's title. "'The King of Thieves'? I've never heard of that one."

"There weren't that many printed and it never became very popular. It's still my favourite story though," Ryou told his boyfriend.

"Why's that?" Bakura asked, his fingers absently playing with stray strands of Ryou's hair. Ryou turned to the first page where there was a full body picture of the main character. He pointed to him making Bakura chuckle. "I can see why you like him," Bakura said as he appraised the bare-chested figure.

Ryou blushed. "It was love at first sight. As soon as I saw that picture this became my favourite book. I think I threw my first tantrum because my father tried to throw it away."

Bakura laughed and ruffled Ryou's hair. When he stopped he asked, "So which do you love more: me or the book?"

When Ryou fidgeted uncomfortably Bakura got worried. He wasn't going to say that he loved a _book_ more than his boyfriend was he? Because if he did that book was going to suffer the consequences.

"I feel really silly for saying this but I love you both equally," Ryou admitted.

"Ryou," Bakura said in a deadly calm voice, "how can you put me on par with a book? Can a book hold you at night? Can a book take you out for dinner and buy you cream puffs? Can a book send you into a fit of kissing passion? Can a book fulfil all your sexual desires?"

Ryou was as red as a tomato now. "Well, it can't buy cream puffs but it can sort of do those other things."

Bakura couldn't believe his ears. This was madness. He wasn't going to listen to this anymore. Bakura pushed Ryou away and got up. He headed into their shared room and started to pack his bag.

When he had finished he turned around to see Ryou standing hesitantly at the door. "Where are you going?" Ryou asked in a whisper.

"To Malik's," Bakura muttered as he pushed past.

The door to the apartment was closed with a bang. Ryou continued to stare with wet eyes, thinking Bakura might change his mind and return any second now. Bakura didn't come back though and eventually Ryou was forced to recognize this fact. He returned to the sofa and saw the book still sitting there. Ryou frowned at it. "This is your fault. I hate you," he hissed before walking away to the kitchen.

Ryou hadn't really meant the words though. A few minutes later he sheepishly returned to the sofa. "I'm sorry I said that. I don't really hate you," he said while gingerly hugging the old book.

Ryou then went and to lie down. In his arms he held the storybook while his face was buried in the pillow that smelt most like his dear Bakura**.  
**

* * *

"Cheer up Bakura; I'm sure he didn't mean for you to take it like that." 

Bakura glared at Malik. "I don't care how he wanted me to take it. He said that a stupid book meant as much to him as I did! How would you feel if Marik said a spoon meant as much to him as you do?"

"I'd feel the need to get his drug prescription re-examined."

Bakura started to fume. "Why aren't you taking this seriously?!" he shouted.

"Bakura calm down," Marik told his friend. "You know Ryou's got this strange thing for books so why are you getting all upset? If I were you I'd be planning a nice kinky evening with your baby and his book."

Bakura's expression contorted into one of disgust. "You make me sick sometimes Marik."

Marik shrugged in a non-caring manner. "Obviously our bedroom experiences are not similar enough or you'd think my idea a good one."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "So can I stay the night or not?" he asked, returning to the question he had asked before this stupid conversation had begun.

"Of course you can," answered Malik. "You need time to think things over. Maybe tomorrow you'll see how petty you were being and make up with him."

"And if that doesn't work going a week without sex will have you begging to be forgiven," added Marik with a snigger. He was promptly hit over the head by his boyfriend. Marik rubbed his head while glaring at Malik who didn't seem to care.

Bakura shook his head. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was while they were getting ready to watch a film that the package was slipped through the letterbox. Malik was the one who found and brought it over to the others who were sitting on the couch.

"What's that?" Bakura asked.

"Don't know. It's addressed to you though," Malik said as he handed the package over.

Bakura opened it up and pulled out coloured A4 sheets of paper. He could tell straight away what they would be from the top page. "It's a photocopy of Ryou's stupid book," he growled.

This perked Malik and Marik's interest. They both leaned in to get a better look. Marik whistled when he saw the picture. "I can see why Ryou loves the book."

Bakura elbowed Marik in the side, making him double over in pain. Malik shook his head sadly. "Are you going to read it?" he asked.

"Why should I?"

"Because then maybe you'll realize exactly _why _Ryou loves the book as much as you."

Bakura grudgingly decided to go along with Malik's plan. He didn't really want to know why Ryou liked the book so much. The fact was that he shouldn't love it at all. He was supposed to only love Bakura; there were no ifs and buts in the equation.

However, by the end of the short story Bakura had softened up a bit. He still didn't approve of Ryou loving the book as much as him but he could see why he liked it so much. It had even touched the two blonds next to him, which was no small feat.

"Children worldwide should be forced to read that book," Marik proclaimed when they had fallen into silence once Bakura had finished reading it aloud.

"I don't know what you ever had against that book Bakura – it's beautiful," Malik told him.

Bakura got up. "I'm going to bed," he mumbled.

Both blonds watched as the door was slammed behind them. Marik shook his head. "Denial. He loves it really."

Malik could only nod in agreement.

* * *

Later that night Bakura had a strange dream. He was sitting on a sand dune and he was freezing. Up above there were no clouds to hide the twinkling stars. There was a moon as well – a full moon. It was a beautiful white disk suspended in the sky.

Suddenly a sound like scattering sand could be heard. Bakura wanted to turn around and see what was making the sound but for some reason he couldn't move. His body was not responding to his commands.

Something hit the sound next to him and he could move again. He looked over to see the hero in Ryou's book sitting next to him; the scar on his face being a dead give-away.

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" Bakura said out-loud.

The character –Akefia- turned to him. "Yes, in a manner of speaking," he replied.

"Good because otherwise I'd have lost my mind," Bakura replied with a grin.

"And why's that?" Akefia asked.

"Well you're a fictional character aren't you? If I could actually see you then they'd be booking me a place in the loony bin."

Akefia shook his head sadly. "You seem to misunderstand."

"What?"

"You can not control your dreams. If you could control your dreams would you really be rationalizing this? No, you wouldn't."

"What are you talking about?" Bakura asked, his confusion making his tolerance level drop.

"I'm the one controlling this 'dream' of yours. I'm the one who brought your conscious mind here so we could discuss a very important matter."

"This is stupid," Bakura said in an irritated tone. "I'm leaving."

Bakura tried to get up but once again his body would not do as he commanded. Akefia laughed openly at this. "Didn't I already tell you that _I'm_ the one in control here? You can only leave when I say it is alright for you to leave and that isn't going to happen until we've had a little chat."

Bakura growled but desisted in trying to stand up. "So what is it that you want to 'chat' about?"

"Ryou," was the simple answer.

"Ryou? How do you know about Ryou?"

"How can I not know about him? In the last few years he has been the only one to open my book, to make me play out my tale. Before that he was the only one who had a kind word for me. The others all turned their noses up at me and my adventures. Even my own creator disowned me…But Ryou didn't. He is the only one who ever loved my story. He is the only one who ever loved me. Even in my own story universe there has never been someone who has given me such pure love as he."

At this point Akefia turned to Bakura. "That is what we need to talk about. Do you know how badly your walking out has hurt him. For the first time he said that he hated me after you left. He apologized afterwards but he still said the words and those words hurt me."

There was silence as the words were left to sink in. Akefia's grey-blue eyes burned with fury as they locked onto Bakura's. It scared Bakura to see how real he was. He wasn't a fictional character in a story book that knew nothing of reality. Reality was affecting him; the things Bakura had said and done hurt him. It was a new concept that Bakura didn't like. He was also worried that other characters he'd criticized in the past were going to show up and give him a lecture. Ra help him if that happened.

The flaming fury died down in Akefia's eyes and he was able to continue. "What you need to do is go back and apologize to him. Say that you overreacted and that he can love a book if he wants. You better do it soon too or I'll haunt another one of your dreams and in that one we won't be chatting civilly."

"Don't worry I'll tell him in the morning," Bakura said, hoping to get away from the topic of him being an ass. "So how come you can control this dream to lecture me but other characters haven't yet come to beat me up for bitching about them?"

"Because they have a big fan base and therefore are barred from communicating with the outside world. I on the other hand have a fan base of one so am allowed to tweak the outside world into helping me keep that one loyal fan."

"I'll take your word for it," Bakura said, not really getting it.

Bakura shivered as a particular cold wind blew by. Akefia noticed this and took of his long red cape. He put it over Bakura's shoulders and asked, "Better?"

"Yes; thanks," Bakura said grudgingly.

Akefia studied Bakura for a minute. "You know, when you're not being a jerk you're pretty hot."

"You're hot too," Bakura said grudgingly, not really used to complimenting anyone except Ryou.

Akefia smirked. "I think I need to repay you," he said deviously.

"For what?" Bakura asked, automatically suspicious.

Akefia leaned closer. "For adding your two friends to my fan base," he said before smashing their lips together.

While this happened Bakura furiously denied that he liked the kiss. However, the fact that he was trying to shove his tongue down Akefia's throat proved otherwise.

Akefia pushed Bakura onto his back, the cape falling off Bakura's shoulders in the process. While their tongues battled their hands searched for the best spot to rest. It was hard to find so those hands roamed to as many places as they could reach. Both males deeply enjoyed this.

However, all good things must come to an end. Just as Bakura was about to flip Akefia over to get the top position he was jerked out of his dream and into the real world. He cursed the timing as well as the fact that there was nobody there to help with his arousal.

Bakura flopped onto his back, his arms spread out. As one arm fell onto the mattress Bakura felt something that definitely wasn't his mattress. He picked it up and brought it in-front of his face. It was Ryou's photocopy of the book.

Ryou!

Bakura jumped out of bed and looked at the clock. He blinked at what he saw. He couldn't have been asleep for only two minutes; it wasn't possible all of that took place in two minutes.

Bakura shrugged and began to pull on his clothes. It played to his advantage anyway. Ryou wouldn't have gone to bed yet and if he hurried he might be able to catch him before he fell asleep.

Once he was dressed Bakura grabbed the photocopy of the book and rushed out of the Ishtars' guest room. He thundered down the stairs, nearly crashing into the wall at the bottom.

The noise he made alerted the two blonds who were watching TV to his presence. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" asked Malik.

"Home – I'll pick up my stuff later," Bakura replied before shooting out the door.

Marik smirked. "I knew lack of sex would bring him home."

Malik rolled his eyes before bringing his attention back to the television.

* * *

Ryou had just finished changing into his pyjamas when he heard the knock on the door. He slipped on his dressing gown before heading to the door. Who was there at this hour of the night? The only person he could think of was Bakura but he wouldn't knock – he had his own key.

Ryou gasped as he opened the door. "Bakura!" he cried in delight.

Bakura walked in and locked the door. He then pushed Ryou up against the wall and kissed him deeply. It was only when they broke apart that Ryou noticed Bakura's erection pressed against his thigh.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk about the whole book thing Ryou. Forgive me?" Bakura asked.

"Yes." Ryou had hardly got the word out of his mouth before Bakura had once again claimed his soft lips.

When they broke apart for the second time Ryou was just as aroused as Bakura.

"Bedtime," Bakura whispered in the flushed boy's ear.

Ryou only just remember to turn off the lights as he was dragged away to bed. He was then thrown down and his dressing gown ripped open. Bakura straddled his waist, lustful eyes gazing down at him.

It was then that Bakura did something unexpected. He leaned forward, above Ryou's head, and placed some paper behind the pillow. When Ryou tilted his head back he could just see a picture that was very familiar to him. "Bakura, what are you doing?" he asked.

Bakura smirked. "Your friend Akefia told me how badly I'd been treating you and that I had to make things right. I just thought I'd reward him by letting him watch us make up."

Ryou blushed deeply. "Do you mean that there's a camera behind the paper?"

Bakura shook his head. "No, I mean I'm going to let the character you so adore watch us having sex. I know he'd love to do you personally but unfortunately he's stuck in another dimension so he'll just have to settle. And anyway, this is our night. Tomorrow I'll plan something kinky that involves you, me, and that sexy book."

For a moment Ryou could have sworn Bakura had gone crazy. But then he heard a deep voice that he'd often associated with being Akefia's. "Don't question him little Ryou. He knows what he's doing and he definitely knows how to give you a good time."

After that Ryou decided that he was too needy to be sensible and so was Bakura. He grabbed hold of Bakura's shirt and dragged him down so they could share a heated kiss.

If either of them had been able to spare a glance at the picture above them on that night that they had hot make-up sex they would have noticed the picture close its eyes in bliss as it too shared their moment of magical release.

* * *

Please Review! 


	13. Tutoring

Sorry if there are any spelling errors but my beta has been so busy doing other things that she hasn't had time to check this. I don't usually make many errors though so that's okay. Happy reading!**  
**

* * *

**Tutoring**

Ryou fidgeted uncomfortably as he waited outside the headmaster's office. Why had he been called? He couldn't think of any reason he should be here. Was he in trouble? As far as he knew he hadn't broken any rules. So why was he here?

The door opened and the headmaster's face appeared. "You can come in now Ryou," he said cheerfully.

Ryou licked his lips. He got to his feet and walked into the office. The headmaster seemed to be in a good mood so it was unlikely that he was in trouble.

The old headmaster took a seat in his chair, adjusting the strange bandanna he wore over his grey hair. "I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you here Ryou?" A nod. "Well, first off let me assure you that it is not because you are in trouble." Ryou visibly relaxed. "I called you here because I have a…proposition for you. You see the staff are thinking of trying out a new strategy to help those pupils struggling with their studies. Instead of getting extra lessons from their teachers we wondered if they would do better if they were helped by some of the brighter students. We hoped that you would help us test out this theory by tutoring two randomly selected pupils."

"I'm flattered that you thought of me but I'm not sure if I'm the right person to do this," Ryou said shyly. "I get embarrassed in-front of others. Maybe you should find someone else."

"Unfortunately Ryou there is nobody else. All of our best performing pupils have many different clubs or responsibilities that do not allow them time for tutoring. You are the only suitable candidate for this who doesn't have any after school activities.

"Please give it a go Ryou. If you decide that you can't cope you only have to tell me and I'll cancel the program."

Ryou was still hesitant about the whole. Maybe if he had more information about the program it would make it easier for him to agree to it. "Where would we meet?"

"I can arrange for a classroom to be left open if you don't want to study at your house."

"How long would you want us to meet for?"

"An hour or two. I wouldn't want to stop you from being able to do your homework."

Ryou considered the offer. He decided he didn't have anything to loose by giving it a try; after all he could cancel the whole thing if he felt uncomfortable. "I'll give tutoring a go if you really think it will help the others."

"Splendid!" the headmaster delightfully exclaimed. "Would you mind having the first session tonight? I can have room 15 left open for you."

"Alright. What will I be helping with?"

"Maths to start off with. After that you can decide between you what to do next. Do you have any other questions?" Ryou shook his head. "You may go then Ryou. Your students will meet you in room 15 when lessons have ended. Enjoy the rest of your day!"

* * *

It was 4.10 and Ryou was waiting in room 15 with his books for the others to arrive. His pen was anxiously being tapped against the desk he sat at as he stared at the closed door.

They were late. Was that because they were having trouble getting there? Or did it mean that they weren't going to even bother turning up? He had been given no guarantee that they would.

The door opened and Ryou jumped to his feet. His gym teacher walked in, dragging a boy Ryou's age by his collar, followed by a second boy. Ryou recognized the second one easy enough. Akefia was one of the school's best sport stars. The other one he couldn't name but had seen him smoking outside school once or twice.

"Sorry about the hold-up," the gym teacher – a big burly man with a short temper – said. "This one was trying to get out of attending your little get together." He shook the one whose collar he still had a good grip on.

"Th-that's alright," Ryou stuttered.

The gym teacher let go of the boy's collar. He turned to Akefia and said, "Make sure he doesn't run off prematurely."

Akefia smirked. "I'll keep him in line."

The gym teacher nodded before stalking off. Ryou coughed to gain the attention of those left in the room. "Hello, my name's Ryou." He gave a shaky smile that told the world he was intimidated by the two taller boys.

Akefia smirked. "Akefia," he said.

When the second student didn't answer Akefia elbowed him in the ribs. The other growled but made no move to start a fight. Only an idiot would try to pick a fight with the best wrestler in the school.

"Bakura," the teen muttered.

Akefia sat down on one of the chairs. "So, are we going to start learning or not?"

"Yes, sorry," Ryou said as he hurriedly pulled out his text book. "Is there anything in particular that you would like me to start with?"

"Surds," Akefia said, his face contorted into a look of revulsion.

Ryou smiled. "Yes, those are tricky." He looked up at Bakura who had yet to sit down. "Are you not going to join us?"

Bakura gave him a disdainful look before going and leaning against the far wall. Ryou was going to say something about how he should also listen to him explaining things even if he did already know how to do it but a hand on his own stopped him. "Leave him; he's not going to listen to you anyway," Akefia told him.

Ryou decided not to question the other and instead started his explanation. Akefia nodded every time Ryou's explanation made something click. He also seemed to edge closer to Ryou as time went by. When Ryou looked at his watch and discovered that they had been there over an hour Akefia was almost sitting on top of him.

"Wow, I didn't realize it was that time already," Ryou said as he looked at his watch. "Shall we carry on tomorrow; same time and place?"

Akefia smiled. "Of course," he purred.

Ryou shivered as the hot breath brush against his ear. It was a pleasant feeling that tickled his nerves and made him feel strange.

Bakura rolled his eyes. He stood up; glad he was finally able to leave without having to worry about Akefia putting him in a headlock. He left the room, dreading tomorrow when he'd be forced to return to the tedium of watching Akefia make a move on some unsuspecting idiot.

"Would you like me to give you a lift home?" Akefia asked Ryou once Bakura had gone.

"If it isn't too much trouble…" Ryou said, once again feeling shy.

"It's no trouble at all," Akefia said, flashing a dazzling smile that had already stolen many hearts.

Akefia led Ryou out to the school parking lot where his car awaited them. Akefia dropped Ryou off at his apartment building before speeding off home. Ryou watched the silver car go, a small smile firmly placed on his rosy lips. He then turned and headed into the building.

* * *

It had now been two weeks since that first session. Over the period of those two weeks things had gone smoothly. Akefia had become better at his maths and Ryou had enjoyed helping him learn. Over time Bakura had moved slightly closer towards the two. He never actually took part in the discussions they sometimes got into or even pretended to listen to them but he did start to sit at the table.

One day Ryou was late arriving. Akefia and Bakura were left alone in the room together. Neither particularly cared for this situation and neither wished to start a conversation. However, it was eerily quiet since everyone had already left the school and the silence was getting on both teens' nerves.

"You've been very friendly with that Ryou kid," Bakura commented.

Akefia looked over at him. "You got a problem with that?"

"No; I just didn't think he'd be your type."

"My type?"

"Geeky. Spends more time reading than going out. I'm guessing he'd rather die than get pissed and have sex before marriage. I'd have thought you'd want someone who liked to party and would be more than willing to give it to you."

Akefia smirked. "Usually I would go for someone like that. I don't know why I've set my sights on little Ryou. Maybe I just fancy a challenge."

Bakura snorted. "I don't think the kid's that much of a challenge. He's pretty weak from what I've seen. An innocent little virgin."

"That's part of his charm though. He makes you want to be the one to take that innocence. He doesn't do it intentionally though."

"It's like he's wearing an invisible sign that says 'Fuck me – I'm easy'."

There was silence for a moment. Then suddenly something occurred to Akefia. "You're awfully observant about Ryou for someone who's been ignoring the two of us for the past two weeks."

Thankfully for Bakura there was no time for him to respond since it was at that moment that the sound of someone running down the empty corridor reached them. A few seconds later Ryou burst into the room looking hassled. "Sorry I'm late; I've been talking to my English teacher and then I couldn't find my book," he said apologetically. He recovered his breath and smiled. "Shall we get started then?"

* * *

About a week after their little discussion Akefia was off ill. Ryou had heard from the school office that he wouldn't be attending their after school session and become worried. He was going to be left alone with an antisocial Bakura for a whole hour. Should he find Bakura and tell him he was busy today so there would be no tutorial? Well, he could but the only time he would get to talk to Bakura would be at lunch and he usually spent that time with his friends. Bakura's friends scared Ryou. They all stood together in a group smoking and glaring at anyone who came near them. Ryou decided he would just act normal and not cancel the session.

That night he was the first one to arrive. Ten minutes later Bakura turned up to find Ryou reading. Ryou looked up when the teen entered and sat down next to him. He marked his page when Bakura pulled a folder out of his bag.

"Akefia's not here today so I thought you could explain this shit to me that they call poetry," Bakura said as he flicked through his folder.

Ryou studied the poem Bakura had found. "Do you want to make notes?" he asked.

Bakura pulled out his notebook and pen. He listened closely and scribbled down important things that Ryou said about each of the poems he had brought. It took them over an hour to analyze all of them and both were thankful when it was over.

As they packed away Bakura said, "I'll give you a lift home if you like since Akefia's not here to do it."

Ryou smiled. "Thank you."

Bakura grunted and led him out to where his motor bike was parked. Ryou stopped when he saw the bike; he was suddenly not so thrilled to be getting a lift home.

Bakura shook his head when he saw Ryou eyeing the bike nervously. "It's not dangerous you know," he told the other teen. "Stop being a baby and put your helmet on."

Ryou put the helmet on, continuously checking that it was strapped on correctly. Bakura rolled his eyes underneath his own helmet before asking for Ryou's address. He then told him to hang on as he revved up the engine. It was at that point that a question occurred to Ryou. "Do you always carry two helmets with you?"

The bike set off at once. Ryou squeaked and clung tightly to Bakura. Bakura secretly grinned.

* * *

Akefia was back at school and waiting in the classroom with Bakura. Ryou was late again so they had been forced to once again converse with each other. "So what did I miss while I was away?" Akefia asked.

"Nothing much," Bakura replied casually.

Akefia looked at Bakura's feet that were propped up on the table. "Nice boots."

"Nice shirt," Bakura replied, not mentioning what looked nice underneath it.

"Those leather trousers really bring out the shape of your ass."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Was that a compliment or insult?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Why do you like my shirt?"

Bakura glared as Akefia smirked. "What are you getting at?"

"Can't you work it out on your own?"

Bakura jumped to his feet. Akefia stood up too. Before Bakura could punch his lights out like he had intended to Akefia grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

It has been scientifically proven that the universe is evilly and will make people appear at the precise moment you don't want them to. That was what happened here – Ryou walked in and stopped in his tracks. "I'm sorry!" he shouted before running out, a deep blush covering his face.

"Damn," Akefia and Bakura muttered simultaneously.

* * *

The next day Ryou was the first to arrive. His cheeks were hot as he opened the door but thankfully there was nobody else there yet. He quickly closed the door and set his things out on the table.

He had been so embarrassed yesterday when he walked in on the two kissing that he'd made a run for it. When he'd reached his apartment he had suddenly realized what he'd done and felt foolish. Why had he run home? There was no reason for him to have done it. The only reason he could come up with was that he had been confused. He had definitely been confused when he sat down in his apartment, his feelings whirling about all over the place.

Ryou looked up when the door opened, the blush returning to his face. Akefia and Bakura walked in and took seats either side of him. Ryou looked down and started hastily flicking through his books to distract himself. "I guess we should start at where we left off the other day," he said hurriedly.

A tanned hand stopped his frantic flicking. "Not today Ryou," Akefia said huskily.

Ryou looked up into those grey-blue eyes but then quickly looked down again when he heard his books being swept to the side. "Yes, today _we're _going to be the teachers," Bakura informed him, a smirk set on his lips.

Ryou looked between the two wondering what they meant. Akefia stopped the head movement by gently grasping Ryou's chin. Their eyes met seconds before their lips did. Ryou's eyes widened in amazement as his stomach seemed to flip over repeatedly. This was so nice…

Ryou suddenly found that his lips had been wrenched away from Akefia's and applied to Bakura's. Ryou's eyes slipped shut as he found that this too made his stomach flip which in turn made him feel giddy.

Ryou gave a soft groan of disappointment when Bakura pulled away. He opened his eyes and found both older males smirking at him. "First kiss?" Bakura asked. Ryou nodded shyly.

"Not bad for your first," Akefia commented, making Ryou blush.

"I think he still needs more lessons on how to do it properly though," Bakura said before reapplying his lips.

Ryou reached up, his fingers threading themselves into Bakura's hair. A moan escaped his lips as Akefia came up behind him and kissed the exposed skin on his neck. Bakura took the opportunity to force his tongue into Ryou's mouth, the appendage sliding over pearly white teeth.

Eventually Ryou pulled away and leaned back into Akefia's chest. His heart was pounding and his lips tingled from where they had been touched. "Why?"

"We talked it other and found that we both found you absolutely delicious looking."

"But aren't you two already in a relationship?" Ryou asked, confused.

"Yes and no," Akefia replied.

"The three-some isn't complete without you Ryou," Bakura added.

Ryou's eyes widened. Three-some? They wanted a three-some? With _him_?!

"You don't like the idea?" Bakura asked, almost sounding disappointed.

"It's not that; I just wasn't expecting it," Ryou said quickly.

"You need time to think it over?"

Did he need time to think it over? He liked them both as friends so why shouldn't they be…together.

It was all just a bit sudden for him. He had been taken by surprise and wasn't sure what to do.

Since Ryou's brain seemed to have shut down he decided to see what other parts of his body was telling him. The constantly flipping stomach seemed to indicate that he should go with it. Even if the whole thing was a bit strange there was (really) no reason why he shouldn't try out this three-some.

Ryou blushed as he said, "We're not going to get much learning done in these 'study' sessions are we?"

Both Bakura and Akefia grinned. "We are going to be learning," Akefia told him. "Just not in subjects the teachers would approve of."

* * *

Please Review! 


	14. Vampires

I'm making up my own rules about vampires in this one so just go with what I say even if it doesn't fit with traditional folklore. Another un-betaed chapter but hey. I'm going to try to do ideas people have asked for but i'm having a bit of a romance block at the moment. i'll try to update as soon as possible.

* * *

**Vampires**

Akefia heard the expected knock on the door. He sighed as he stood up; he didn't want to have to do this. He opened the door and there stood his old friend Yugi with his boyfriend Yami. It was easy to tell that this was a purely business visit since neither smiled or offered any form of greeting. "Follow me and close the door after you," was all Akefia said to them.

Akefia brought them into the living room of his apartment. They took the sofa, he took the armchair. "We want an explanation," Yami told him, sure that Akefia knew what he was talking about.

"It's complicated," Akefia said before pausing.

"Please tell us the truth Akefia. It can't be more unbelievable than what I think happened," Yugi said in that gentle voice of his.

Akefia smiled at his old friend. They had met at school a few years ago and (even though Akefia had moved to a new city) they still kept in touch. "Alright, I'll tell you," Akefia said eventually.

Yugi was just about to thank him when Ryou walked out of the bathroom. He smiled at the guests as he walked over. "I'm going to pick up some more milk; I won't be long," he said before pecking Akefia's cheek.

Akefia smiled, waved to him as he exited the apartment. Yami and Yugi stared uneasily at his retreating back. It was only once the sound of Ryou's footfalls had faded that Yami asked, "Was that him?"

"Yes and no," Akefia answered.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Explain."

Akefia took a deep breath, readying himself to recount exactly what had happened the night before…

It was late; it had been dark for hours. Akefia and Yugi were just returning from their catch-up night when it happened. They were going down a well known short cut to the hotel Yugi was staying at with Yami. They weren't been far from their destination when a figure silhouetted in darkness stepped out in-front of them. "Now what do we have here?" he asked in a sing-song voice.

Automatically Akefia pushed Yugi behind him. "Let us pass or you'll be sorry," he said to the stranger.

This evoked an amused chuckled. "I don't think so my warm-blooded friend."

Yugi tugged on Akefia's coat. "Akefia, let's get out of here and go the long way round," he pleaded.

"I'm afraid that is no longer an option for us," Akefia replied quietly.

"He's right – I'm faster than you can imagine." With that the stranger darted forward and pinned Yugi to the alley wall. Akefia turned, lashing out with his fist. The stranger caught it with one hand, the other firmly clamped around Yugi's throat. Akefia was pushed backwards with such force that he was propelled into the opposite wall. Akefia winced at the stinging in his back but made no move to get up.

The stranger turned his full attention to Yugi. The small boy trembled as his captor's mouth twisted into a smirk, revealing two points of white. The stranger's hand left Yugi's neck in favour of his Yugi's wrists. "You smell good – you must have innocent blood; that blood is always the most delicious."

Yugi closed his eyes as his captor leaned towards his neck. A sudden rush of air made him open his eyes in surprise. He was no longer being held. His old captor was now pinned to the floor by someone with long white hair in a black trench-coat.

He could hear the words the one with white hair hissed clearly. "How dare you attack them!? Did you not sense that one was Marked? You should know better than to attack a Marked mate."

Fear seeped into the pinned stranger's voice. "I wasn't attacking the Marked one, I was after his friend."

"Because the little one was with someone who has been Marked you should have realized that you would inevitably end up attacking the Marked one because he would try to save his friend. Obviously you were too stupid or you would have found another victim."

"Please! Please have mercy!"

The one with white hair turned to the side and Yugi got a glimpse of his features. He looked remarkably like Akefia's boyfriend Ryou, who Yugi had been introduced to earlier, but it couldn't possibly be Ryou. From what Yugi had seen the white haired youth had been kind and shy – not like this at all.

"Take your friend and get out of here," the Ryou look-alike said to Akefia.

Akefia quickly took heed, running over to grab Yugi's hand before fleeing. As they rounded the corner Yugi shivered as he heard the agonized scream. "What-" he started but was interrupted when Akefia shushed him. Akefia brought Yugi into the hotel and it was only there that he was allowed to speak. "What happened? Who was that? What were they talking about? What's going on?"

Akefia shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid I can't answer your questions. Even if I could I wouldn't answer them at this dark hour; I have no intention of giving you nightmares. However, if you come to my apartment tomorrow I may be able to give you some answers."

With that Akefia left, leaving Yugi to return to Yami alone with a million questions on the tip of his tongue.

"I'm sure that was the story Yugi told you," Akefia said to Yami.

Yami nodded. "Are you going to fill in the missing details for us?"

"Technically I shouldn't but I talked to Bakura last night and he said that I could tell you the truth if you promised never to reveal it to anyone else."

"Isn't Bakura Ryou's last name? Was he the one there last night?" Yugi asked anxiously.

"I can't say anything until you take an oath," Akefia replied, not giving anything away.

"I swear never to reveal what you are about to say," Yami said seriously.

"I swear too," Yugi said quickly.

"In that case I can tell you that last night you were attacked by a vampire."

Yugi laughed nervously. "Okay Akefia, you can stop joking now."

Akefia didn't look like he was joking. "The reason you thought you saw Ryou last night was because you did see him. Actually, you only saw his body because Bakura was in control at the time. You see, at night Ryou is possessed by a spirit called Bakura who is also a vampire. Bakura has always been in Ryou but Ryou has never realized it."

Yugi sat quietly for a minute. "But…how can this be possible? I thought vampires were just a myth."

"They want you to think that they're a myth so at night you let down your guard and become easy prey," Akefia said in an eerily quiet voice.

"What did Bakura mean when he said I was with someone who was Marked?" Yugi asked after a pause.

Akefia coughed. "It means a vampire has done something to their chosen boyfriend or girlfriend to stop other vampires from feeding on their partner."

"What something?"

Yami came to Akefia's rescue since the other youth was looking uncomfortable. "Why did Bakura say that you could tell us this when we aren't supposed to know?"

Akefia shrugged. "He didn't offer any explanation; he just said that it was fine to tell the truth."

"Well thank you for answering our questions," Yami said as he stood up, signalling that it was time to leave even though it was obvious that Yugi had a lot more questions to ask.

Yugi reluctantly stood up as well. "Thank you Akefia. Shall we meet at the café we saw yesterday for lunch at 12?"

"Sure," Akefia said as he walked them out of the apartment. He opened the door and watched them walk out of sight before closing it. He stood staring at the painted wood for a few seconds. "Were you here from the beginning?"

A pair of arms encircled his waist. "I never left this place; it was all an illusion."

Akefia nodded. "So why did you let me tell them?"

Bakura smirked as he leaned his head on the other's clothed shoulder. "Because little Yugi's boyfriend is also a vampire. Yami has always been soft and because he didn't Mark him he nearly lost his Yugi. Now that the little one knows about the existence of vampires Yami should be able to do the smart thing and Mark him."

"Maybe not. He might not want to take Yugi's innocence."

"The least Yami can do is bed your friend. He puts the boy in danger by not doing so. Innocence attracts vampires like vultures to a carcass. If he won't drink from the boy while taking him then he should merely take him so that he is no longer a target."

"I didn't know the King of Vampires had a heart," Akefia said, smirking.

"Be careful my pet. If you anger me too much I might keep pretty Ryou's consciousness locked away for a very long time. I know how much you enjoy topping him and how disappointed you'll be knowing that I'm going to be the only one pleasuring him in his sub-conscious."

"Bastard."

Bakura chuckled. "That is because I am an all-powerful king who holds so many lives in the palm of my hand."

"Is Yami one of those lives?"

"Yes- now that he owes me for saving his future mate. Yami is one of the original vampires; I didn't turn him. He is one of the few vampires that realize what they are during the day. As you know, all the vampires that I turned forget they are vampires when the sun is up. Yami remembers but doesn't have his abilities. I have both memories and powers and that is why I am king."

"Have you ever considered writing a book?" Akefia asked cheekily.

Bakura growled. "For such insolence you shall be punished. Go to the bedchamber at once and strip. I will return in a minute with the toys."

The corners of Akefia's mouth were twisted upwards as he was propelled towards the bedroom. "I fearfully await your return my king," Akefia said without a trace of fear in his voice.

"I know you do my mate," Bakura said in the same tone. "I know you do."

* * *

Please Review! 


	15. Nativity

100 reviews! Thank you so much everyone. When I started this I wasn't sure how successful it was going to be but thanks to all my lovely reviewers I know that I have done well. This one-shot is not only to get us all into the Christmas spirit but also to combine the requests for an angel, demon fic as well as another in the Big brother series.

_Anything written in all italics is happening in the audience._

* * *

**Nativity**

It was freezing outside. Akefia wished the stupid teacher would send his brothers out already so that they could return home to the warm. If he stayed out any longer he knew he would get frostbite.

Eventually all the children stampeded out of the school building into the playground. Ryou was the first to reach him and hug his leg. Akefia detached him from the needed limb and looked around for his other brother. Bakura was walking slowly, dragging his legs along reluctantly. His expression was sour when he found Akefia, his hands rammed firmly into his pockets.

Akefia raised an eyebrow. "What's your problem?"

Bakura remained sour and silent. Ryou answered for him. "Bakura and I are going to be angels in the Christmas play!" he said excitedly.

Akefia couldn't help laughing. "Bakura an angel? That's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time."

Bakura glared at the ground. "I don't want to be an angel. Only girls are angels."

"No they're not. The angel that came to Mary was a boy," Ryou informed him.

Bakura turned his glare on his twin. "You're just happy to be an angel because you're all girly."

Ryou's eyes went wide at the comment. The bullies all called him a girl and he didn't like it. He especially didn't like it when his own twin said that he was girly. Akefia saw this and frowned at Bakura. "Bakura just because you're not happy is no reason to upset Ryou. Now apologize."

"No," Bakura said at first. Then he met Ryou's eyes and changed his mind when he saw the adorably pathetic sparkle that meant tears would soon be following. He hated it when Ryou made him feel guilty. "I'm sorry; you're not girly." Bakura hugged Ryou who instantly cheered up.

That sorted out, Akefia moved back to his previous conversation topic. "If you don't want to be an angel then why are you one?" Akefia asked.

"There aren't any girls in the class," Bakura replied simply.

After he said this Bakura instantly went back to being gloomy. Akefia thought quickly about how he could cheer the little boy up. An idea came to him that made him smirk. "The teacher said you had to be an angel but she never said which one."

* * *

Two weeks later when the nativity was well on its way Akefia received a phone call from school asking him to come immediately. Akefia sighed, thinking Bakura had gotten into another fight. Reluctantly he made his way through the biting wind to his brothers' school.

When he was arrived he was directed to the school hall. Inside the set was being set up for the junior nativity. All the children were sat around the piano singing one of the Christmas songs. They were very out of tune but none of them knew it.

Akefia was approached by a woman he knew from experience to be the twin's teacher. Following behind her with a glare on his face was Bakura. "You called?" Akefia stated more than asked.

The teacher nodded, obviously annoyed. "I believe this is your doing," she said, gesturing towards Bakura's costume.

Akefia had made Ryou and Bakura's costumes as similar as possible. He had found loose fitting nightgowns for them to wear as well as some plastic strap-on wings. The only difference between them was that he had dipped Bakura's wings in black paint and given Bakura a black gown instead of a white one like Ryou had. Plus, Bakura had a necklace of little metal skulls.

Akefia appraised the costume. "You wouldn't think so would you?" he said as he again admired his amazing work.

"Why did you do this!? Angels are supposed to be in white – supposed to be pure!" the teacher shouted, gaining the attention of some of the children bored of singing. This was most of them.

"I did it because Bakura's the angel of death. Would the angel of death wear white?"

"The angel of death is not part of the nativity!"

"Yeah, well, in the real nativity Mary isn't a boy."

"Fine!" the teacher shouted, totally loosing it. "If you think you can do better you produce this play!"

Akefia was silent for a moment. The teacher smiled, thinking she had won. She stopped smiling when Akefia said, "Alright."

The teacher was speechless for a moment. "Fine then," she said before leaving the hall.

Akefia turned round to the children, a smile on his face. "It's time for a rewrite of this nativity."

* * *

Ryou and Bakura's teacher had first thought that Akefia would give up trying to produce the nativity quickly. Every time there was a rehearsal she would always cast an eye towards the hall doors, expecting at any moment for Akefia to storm out, pronouncing to the world that he had had enough of working with the little brats. A cruel smile always managed to make its way onto her lips when she imagined the scene. But it never happened.

After awhile the teacher lost her confidence that Akefia would fail. She tried to get close enough to the hall doors to have a look at what was happening but there was always someone there to turn her away. She tried listening in to her pupils' conversations or asked them directly about what was happening but all they would do was tell her that it was a secret. When she asked the pianist chosen to co-ordinate the songs all she would do was smile and say, "You'll have to wait for opening night like everybody else."

So, when all the parents and relatives of the children gathered together a few weeks later to see the nativity none of them knew what to expect. All their children had told them was that it was different and that they had all thoroughly enjoyed rehearsing it.

When everyone was settled the lights dimmed and there was a patter of tiny feet as the children rushed to the benches at the sides of the stage. A spotlight illuminated a small part of the stage and a boy with wide eyes and star-shaped hair stood there dressed in blue.

"My name is Mary and I'm a poor girl living in Nazareth," he told the audience. "I live with my husband Joseph and one day I was visited by an angel."

There was scuffling as the children at the side stood up to sing 'Most Highly Favoured Lady'. Unfortunately Akefia had told them a story about what his music teacher told him when he was at school so almost everyone was singing 'Most Highly Flavoured Gravy' instead.

At the end of the song the Angel Gabriel climbed up onto the stage. "I am the angel Gabriel!" the grey haired boy shouted. "Listen up Mary because Funny Bunny has told me to bring you a message! Another angel is going to come in a few months and give you a doll that will turn into a human if you look after it very well! It is a very special doll so you are a very lucky girl!"

_Meanwhile, in the audience, the teacher turned to Akefia in the chair next to her. "You've turned baby Jesus into a doll?!" she hissed at him._

"_How else was I going to explain pregnancy without scaring them forever?"_

Back on stage, Mary's eyes widened (if that was even possible). "Angel, I am very happy you have told me this. I will go and tell Joseph right away!"

"You do that, and remember to not take drugs!" Angel Gabriel then bounced away like the Funny Bunny he so adored.

"_Don't take drugs?" the teacher queried._

"_Got to have some moral message in there somewhere."_

The light focused again on Mary. "Joseph and I must now travel to Bethlehem to be counted by some rich people. We are going to be travelling for a long time so Joseph has bought a donkey for me to ride on since the duty of looking after a doll from Funny Bunny makes me heavy."

Just then the pointy brown haired boy known as Joseph walked on with a reluctant blond haired donkey. Mary walked over and Joseph helped her onto the donkey. The donkey grunted as Joseph tried to get him to walk with Mary on his back. "Stay off the cheese burgers Mary!" the donkey cried, making the audience laugh.

When they had reached the other side of the stage Joseph announced, "We are in Bethlehem."

The donkey sighed in relief. "Finally!"

The children then sung 'O Little Town of Bethlehem'. Once they were all seated again Joseph knocked on the imaginary inn door. A boy in a turban came onto the stage and pretended to open the door. "Yes?" he asked.

"We'd like a place to stay," said Joseph.

"I am sorry stranger but there is no room here tonight," the innkeeper said sadly. He then brightened up and became a salesperson. "But we do have a luxurious stable around the back that is fit for a king. The straw is freshly laid and there is the new manger 3000 at your disposal."

"We'll take it!" Joseph cried enthusiastically.

"_Was that bit really necessary?" the teacher wanted to know._

"_Yes," was the simple answer._

While the innkeeper disappeared and Mary, Joseph and Donkey settled down in their stable; the others stood to sing 'Once in Royal David's City'. While they did this Mary pretended to groan and double over in pain. When there was no more singing Joseph asked his wife, "What is wrong?"

"I can feel the angel coming!" Mary cried. "The angel is giving me tummy-ache to tell me that he is near!"

Right on cue two angels appeared. One was decked out in black but the other was dressed in white and holding something in a bundle of rags. The Donkey pointed at the dark angel and shouted, "The angel of death has come for me!"

"No I haven't," the Death said angrily. "You're not going to die until next week when Joseph gets hungry."

The look of relief was instantly wiped off the donkey's face. The other angel decided to change the subject. "Mary, I have brought you your doll."

"Thank you so much!" Mary said excitedly as the doll was handed to her.

"Death and I will now go and spread the good news that you have been given the best doll ever by Funny Bunny. Bye Mary! Bye Joseph! Bye Donkey!" The white angel dragged the gloomy death to the other side of the stage where two boys were sitting playing cards. "Greetings! We bring good news!"

"Mind if I play?" Death asked.

"Sure, but we're not betting our souls," the shepherd with the less crazy blond hair replied.

The white angel whacked Death on the arm when he tried to sit down. "There's no time for that! They must go see Mary's new doll Jesus!"

"When did it get a name?"

"It's always been called Jesus but Gabriel forgot to tell Mary that; you know how forgetful he is."

_The audience chuckled at the interaction between the angels while the shepherds continued to gamble. "Are you proud of your brothers yet?" Akefia asked the person on his other side who turned out to be the shepherds' big sister._

"_They've only been on for a few seconds," Isis replied._

"_I'm sure you'll be proud of them later."_

The white angel turned back to the shepherds. "Are you going to come see Mary's doll?"

"We don't like dolls," the boy with the sticky-up blond hair said arrogantly.

"Well you're coming whether you like it or not," Death informed them.

"Why?"

"Because I said so! Don't make me hurt you."

The shepherds reluctantly started gathering up their deck of cards. Just before 'Oh Come All Ye Faithful' started the white angel said, "Thank you Death!" and pecked him on the cheek. Death rubbed his nose, embarrassed, as they walked off stage.

When the hymn was finished the shepherds had arrived at the stable. "Hey Mary, we've brought a present for Jesus."

"Who's Jesus?" Mary asked in confusion.

"Your doll."

Mary smiled in delight. "That's a great name for my doll! It's much better than Funny Bunny 2."

"Anyway, we've brought a present for you."

"Really? That's very kind of y-" Mary stopped when the crazy haired shepherd handed her a knife. "How kind," she said in a strained voice.

"We were going to give you a sheep but we'd eaten them already," informed the other shepherd.

_In the audience Isis shook her head. "Did you write that in or was it my brothers?" she asked._

"_A bit of both," Akefia replied._

"We've got go now," one of the shepherds informed the group.

"Yeah, it'll be bedtime soon." Both shepherds left and the two angels came onto the stage from the other side; the white angel dragging Death along by his sleeve.

"Come on Death, we have to lead the three kings to Jesus," the angel said encouragingly.

"Do we have to?" Death whined.

"Yes, or Funny Bunny won't be pleased."

Death sighed and turned round. "Hurry up you kings or I'll get my scythe out!"

The three kings followed the angels across the stage to where Mary and Joseph were while everyone else sung 'We 3 Kings'. The first king came forward and knelt before Mary. "I have brought the gift of gold for the lovely Mary and her doll," said the king with hair similar to Mary.

"Thank you very much," Mary said as she took the golden bracelet from the king, smiling at him a little more than a married woman should.

The first king moved out of the way and the second dark haired, green eyed king knelt. "I have brought you the gift of good-looking hair," he said as he handed Mary a pot of hair gel.

"_The kings all chose their own gift to give by the way," Akefia informed the teacher when she made yet another disapproving face._

It was now time for the last king to present his gift. The brunet brought out a computer that he had been hiding behind his back. "The new XP 10000 from KaibaCorp with built in virus scanner and firewall protection."

Everyone gave him a blank look. "That's very nice," Mary said, taking the computer and handing it to Joseph, who merely stared at the thing as if it had fallen from the sky.

This was the cue for everyone to sing 'Away in a manger'. When the song ended king number one shouted, "I have a confession to make! I love Mary!"

Mary jumped to her feet, Jesus the doll falling to the floor. "I love you too my king!"

While the two hugged the shepherds rolled into the spotlight, apparently making out but the fact that they were giggling showed that they weren't. Then king number two went up to Joseph and offered him a tube of hair gel. Joseph grinned and the two ran off together. The white angel hugged Death, smiling happily. Death looked embarrassed but pleased with himself at the same time. The last king dragged the donkey off the stage, a mischievous grin on his face. The donkey didn't seem to mind being kidnapped at all.

When the lights went out the audience clapped, nervously at first, but soon they were all cheering and calling for an encore. The light came back on for all the performers to take a bow. Once the noise had died down king number one stepped forward and said, "We'd like to thank Akefia for telling us what to do and for making this play fun."

Akefia stood up and took his bow while he was applauded. "And if you all put in a good word for me I might produce next year's production as well!" This announcement was met by heavier applause and a cheer from the kids on stage. Akefia sat down and the pianist started playing the last tune of the night.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas; we wish you a Merry Christmas; we wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Good tidings we bring to you and your kin. We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"

* * *

Merry Christmas to everyone, even those who don't celebrate it! If you didn't get who everyone was here is a cast list:

Mary – Yugi

Joseph – Honda

White Angel – Ryou

Death – Bakura

Shepherd 1 – Marik

Shepherd 2 – Malik

King 1 – Yami

King 2 – Otogi

King 3 – Seto

Donkey – Jou

Angel Gabriel – Pegasus

Innkeeper – Shadi

Now, since Christmas is the season of goodwill I expect to get lots of reviews i.e. Please Review!


	16. Egyptian Thief

This is almost the opposite of my last one. You people wanted a lemon so i hereby present to you a lemon.

Warning: incest and lemon; don't like, don't read.

* * *

**Egyptian Thief**

Akefia grinned as he left the premises of the big house, a bag full of jewels slung over his back. It had been almost too easy this time. He had practically strutted into the house and taken the valuables that had been neatly lain out for him. Even so, Akefia had not become the King of Thieves by letting down his guard.

The streets were empty, allowing him to quickly pass through them. A little too quickly as it turned out since as he ran a lone golden bracelet managed to wriggle itself out of his bag. It landed with a clink on the street. A pair of red orbs saw that the thief seemed not to realize he had lost part of his prize. Hesitantly at first, the body of a white haired boy (who the red eyes belonged to) darted from an alley to grab the bracelet.

As the boy's hand touched the cool gold surface a much larger hand than his grabbed hold of his wrist. The boy looked up into Akefia's harsh lilac eyes, apprehension in his own orbs.

"What do you think you're doing?" Akefia asked evenly.

"You dropped it; it was fair game," the boy replied.

Akefia grinned nastily. "You're a brave boy to try to steal from the King of Thieves."

The red eyes widened but the boy tried hard to contain his fear. "You dropped it," he repeated as if this statement would make everything alright.

Akefia's hold on the boy's wrist tightened. "Even so you still tried to steal from me and for that you'll pay."

The boy tried to get away but Akefia's grip was strong. He was just thinking how he might punish the urchin when something darted out from the same alley the brat had been hiding in, and tried to set the boy free. Akefia dropped his bag to the floor and used his newly freed hand to grasp the new boy's collar. He yanked the kid away from the other and glared fiercely at him. The boy looked up with terrified green eyes and Akefia stopped. Those eyes were prettier than emeralds. The boy's face was also beautiful, the slightly chubby cheeks of youth framed by glowing silver tresses.

Akefia was jerked back to reality by the soft voice of his new captive. "Please sir, please let my brother go."

Akefia looked between the pleading boy and his other captive. The resemblance was definitely there in the pale faces and white hair but they seemed to be complete opposites. The one with green eyes looked so gentle and innocent whereas the one with red eyes seemed more of a fighter, more hostile.

A plan made its way into Akefia's head. He smirked at his genius. "I can't let your brother go little one. He tried to steal from me and must be punished."

Emerald orbs widened. "Please sir don't! Please don't hurt my brother, please!"

Akefia released his hold on the boy he spoke with. "I won't hurt him." The beautiful eyes widened in hope. "_If _you come with me."

The pretty face collapsed. His brother turned to him and said, "Don't do it Ryou! I can take whatever he gives."

Akefia glared at the meddling boy. "Brave thing aren't you?"

Determined red eyes locked with his own. "I promised Mother I wouldn't let anyone hurt my brother and that includes you."

"Your loyalty will get you killed and then where will your brother be?"

"Far away from here and out of your reach."

They glared at each other for awhile. Eventually Akefia chuckled. "I think I'm starting to like you boy."

"Then you'll let us go?" Ryou asked hopefully.

"No. Once I see something I want I take it and I want you," Akefia said, staring directly into Ryou's bright eyes. Akefia leaned forward slightly to finish his point. "And I always get what I want."

"You're not going to hurt my brother!" the red eyed boy shouted, trying again to free himself.

"I never said I'd hurt him."

"You'll make him do what that other man wanted him to do!"

"What other man?" Akefia asked, his voice as cold and hard as steel.

"The man who said he wanted to buy Ryou as a pros…as a prostit…"

"As a prostitute?"

"Yeah!"

Akefia's grip on the boy's wrist tightened without him willing it to. "Something this beautiful is not for scum to gaze upon or touch. Trust me when I say that he will be well looked after and protected. Your brother will be safer with me than on the street where anyone could take him or rape him. You can't protect him forever little boy."

"Where ever Ryou goes I go too!"

"I don't want to leave Bakura!"

Akefia looked between the two little street urchins, thinking. He was not usually a man who compromised but today he felt generous. It was obvious he was going to have a hard time separating the two so this was an easy answer to his problem. Plus this would hopefully stop little Ryou from crying non-stop because he'd been taken from his dear brother. Akefia didn't have much patience with people and he definitely would not be patient or understanding with a sobbing child.

Akefia looked back at the one called Bakura. By no means was he as pretty as his brother. However, he had the potential to be dashingly sexy when he was older and had a daring charm. If Akefia found out later that Bakura would not meet his standards then he could always train the boy as his apprentice in the ancient art of thievery.

Akefia picked up his bag of loot and started to walk away, Bakura's wrist still held tightly in his grasp. He stopped when he heard Bakura protesting instead of Ryou following. He turned back and said, "You're both coming back with me and that's final. I trust you'll follow nicely so I don't have to knock you out and put you in my sack?" Ryou shook his head. "In that case hurry up; we need to be gone by sunrise."

And so the three hurried away into the night...

* * *

Ryou sighed as he lay down on the bed. He was back in the hideout Akefia had taken him and his brother to on the first night they met. It was hard to believe it had been seven summers since then, only slightly less since he had left Akefia's cave base in the rock outlets just outside the town.

Ryou didn't know why they had come back here. Akefia rarely explained his reasons behind the things he did. If they were here on a whim or for a reason Ryou didn't know and didn't particularly care. He had grown accustomed to travelling all the time; he was happy so long as Bakura was by his side. Actually, that had been his old philosophy. Now he was happy as long as Bakura _and _Akefia were with him.

Ryou smiled at that last thought. Most people would think him mad for not hating the one who took him solely to be a sex slave. At first Ryou had hated him in a way but as time passed he got to know Akefia and things changed. Akefia was never cruel to him or Bakura. In fact, he did everything he could to make sure they were happy or at least content. His patience was limited and he had difficulty showing affection but he never hurt them unless they did something that made him really angry. Such events were rare and the three had lived a satisfying life together.

Ryou's eyes snapped open when his wrists were pinned above his head. Bakura smirked down at him, clearly pleased with his achievement. "From the surprise on your face I bet you never heard me coming."

Ryou smiled up at him. "Your thieving skills are definitely improving."

In the end Akefia had decided that Bakura would make a good apprentice. Even though teaching Bakura annoyed Akefia greatly he had managed to continue until Bakura was good enough to help him in his heists.

Bakura sat back on his haunches to watch his brother. "Were you sleeping?" he asked.

"Just thinking," Ryou replied softly.

"About anything in particular?"

"No. This place brings back memories."

It was here the three had begun living together. The bed Ryou was lying on had been the place Akefia had first started making his advances. Nothing big at first. Soothing kisses and fleeting touches had been all the thief had wanted to do to the boy. At night the three had slept together to keep out the cold. Ryou would snuggle close to Bakura and Akefia would be there, a protective and possessive arm over their sleeping bodies.

It had taken them all awhile to trust each other but it was here, in this hideout, that the foundations were laid. Akefia had accommodated their needs and had given them everything except a mother and father. They were not a family, they were something else.

Bakura nodded at Ryou's statement. "Hard to tell whether they're good or bad memories really."

"They were the beginning; nothing is perfect in the beginning."

In the silence that followed they did nothing but smile at each other. "If you're planning on doing something, hurry up – I'm getting bored."

The two turned to see Akefia smirking at them from the doorway. It was almost reminiscent of that time (in another place) Akefia had walked in on them when they were sharing their first proper kiss. Not a brotherly peck on the cheek – a kiss of passion to the lips and inner mouth.

"We were just talking," Bakura told him curtly.

"Yes but I'm sure you were hoping for more."

Bakura couldn't argue with that. "You're just unhappy I got here first."

Akefia shook his head as he approached as if Bakura had missed the point he was trying to explain entirely. "You forget my pupil that the master always gets what he wants before anyone else."

To prove his point Akefia smashed his lips against Bakura's. He held him there for a minute before pushing him to the side. While Bakura regained himself Akefia straddled Ryou's waist. He smirked as he leaned down to claim Ryou's lips. Ryou obediently parted his lips and let out the expected moan of pleasure for his master.

Meanwhile Bakura was on his knees and working on his next course of action. He pulled Akefia back and pressed their mouths together. Akefia trailed a hand down his apprentice's side as he fought for dominance.

Meanwhile Ryou checked the drawer beside the bed to see if it contained all the necessary items for playtime. Seeing that they were all present and accounted for he watched the two make out above him, trying to decide who he should target.

Ryou slid his legs out from beneath Akefia and made his way behind his brother. Brushing back the long hair that slept against Bakura's shoulder, Ryou pressed feather light kisses onto Bakura's neck. The sensation distracted Bakura for a moment. This was all the time needed for Akefia to take control of their kiss.

Bakura released Akefia's shoulders and allowed himself to be pushed down onto the bed. While those two continued their tongue war Ryou went between them kissing, touching, pleasuring them both.

After awhile Akefia moved onto his knees, still straddling Bakura. He motioned for Ryou to take a seat. "Your turn," he said in a husky, seductive, voice.

Ryou sat in Akefia's lap, wrapping his legs around the other's middle. Bakura watched as the two kissed passionately, soon becoming aroused by the scene. Bakura slid the shirt from his body and sat up. He wrapped his arms around Ryou and slid his hands under the boy's shirt. Bakura was satisfied with the moan he heard when he caressed Ryou's nipples.

When Ryou and Akefia broke apart Bakura pulled Ryou's shirt over his head. Ryou leaned back against Bakura's chest as the other's hands roamed over the naked skin. Meanwhile Akefia decided it was time to remove _all_ of his clothing. After doing so he helped Ryou remove his pants and underwear. Lastly Ryou turned to help Bakura out of his clothing.

Noticing the drawer that Ryou had left open, Akefia removed a purple bottle. He pulled out the cork in the top and handed it to Ryou. Ryou took it and poured a liberal amount of lubricant onto his palm before setting the bottle down. Dipping a finger into the liquid on his palm, Ryou moved the coated finger towards Bakura's entrance. Bakura hissed at the small intrusion but relaxed as the finger was moved in and out repeatedly.

Next, Ryou removed the finger to recoat it as well as a second finger. He inserted them and followed the same motions as before. He then did the same with the third finger. Meanwhile, Akefia was using the same process to stretch Ryou. Once he had used all three fingers he used the rest of the lube to coat his now hard shaft.

Ryou positioned himself at Bakura's entrance and slowly slid into him. Bakura grit his teeth and dug his nails into Ryou's arms as he felt his walls stretch. While Ryou waited for Bakura to adjust, Akefia wrapped his arm around Ryou's stomach and entered. Ryou's eyes closed; a whimper escaped his throat as he gripped Bakura's thigh.

Slowly, steadily, Akefia moved back, bringing Ryou with him. Together they moved forward and all three gasped in a mix of pleasure and pain. They continued on like this, thrusting in and out; letting out deep moans of pleasure as the rhythm quickened to hit the sweet spots buried deep inside.

With a loud cry Ryou came and fell against Bakura's chest. Seconds later both Akefia and Bakura came, stars twinkling before their eyes as ecstasy coursed through them. Breathing deeply, Akefia removed himself from Ryou before collapsing to the side. Ryou too removed his limp penis from inside Bakura before resting his head on the other's chest. Akefia rolled onto his side and flung his arm across his two lover's waists.

"Are you glad to be home?" he asked wearily.

Ryou smiled sleepily. "Home is wherever the three of us are togther."

* * *

Please Review! 


	17. Ouija Board

Before we begin I think I have the right to shamelessly plug another one of my stories. It's over on my new account 'Graceful Storyteller' and it's called 'Phantom of my Heart'. It's another Bakushipping so you should all like it. It's also based on the Phantom of the Opera musical.

Why am I using another account you ask? It's because I share this one with a friend and want to have somewhere to post my own work. I'll still work under Vampirehelsing but I'll post my Bakushipping stuff under this new account. I think that's all I need to say…

Note: I've never used an Ouija board before so all of this is fictional. Also, I do hope you've realized by now that this is going to be a creepy one.

* * *

**Ouija Board **

"Is it just me or does Ryou look paler than normal?" Yugi asked as picked up the tray laden with drinks.

"I think it's all that black that makes him look different," Jou replied looked back towards their friend at the table.

It had been six months since the Millennium Items had been destroyed. Over this period of time everyone had adapted to the changes. There were no more adventures; just school and even that would soon be ending for some. It had been hardest for Yugi and Ryou, who had both lost a part of themselves. That was how they viewed the spirits of the Puzzle and Ring – a part of themselves.

"I think you're right Jou," Yugi said quietly as they headed back to the table. "Ryou's really become obsessed with the occult lately. I wonder why."

Jou shivered. "As long as he keeps his creepy voodoo magic away from me I don't care."

Yugi placed down the tray of drinks on the restaurant table. It was one of the few weekends when the whole gang had been able to come. Jou, Honda, Otogi and Seto had been able to get off work. Anzu hadn't had a dance rehearsal. Malik, Isis and Rishid were in town for a few weeks because of the museum. Mai had come for the weekend. Mokuba, Ryou and Yugi were the only ones who were free most of the time.

It was sad that they were all about to go their separate ways. Things were changing so quickly. People were changing quickly. Especially Ryou. Yugi looked towards the other teen. At first glance you wouldn't have recognized him. Long-sleeved black shirt, baggy black trousers, dark boots as well as black eyeliner and lipstick. It was all a strange contrast to his pale skin and snow white hair.

Yugi had known for a long time that Ryou was interested in the occult but he'd never imagined him going this far. There was a difference between taking an interest in something and immersing yourself in it.

Yugi was worried about his friend but didn't know what to do to help him. The others didn't believe Ryou was in any trouble but they hadn't gone through what the two ex-hosts had. When he'd lost the Spirit of the Puzzle Yugi had felt like he'd lost half his soul. He would have done anything to get the spirit back. Ryou seemed to be the same. Yugi could tell by the pentagram that filled the space the Millennium Ring use to occupy.

Yugi could see that he and Ryou had much in common. They both missed the spirits and wanted them back. The only difference between them was that Yugi wasn't going to try to contact them but Ryou already had.

* * *

Ryou walked into the room that use to house his gaming equipment. He had removed the games because they brought back painful memories. Instead he had filled the room with candles and incense. This was the place where Ryou had first made contact. This was where he had found the will to live.

Ryou lit the candles and incense before turning out the light. The room was now full of mystery and magic. Ryou could sense the magic swirling about him. He had practiced long and hard to control it, to channel it. For that was what he was and always would be – a vessel.

Ryou kneeled in the centre of the room. A mass of black silk obscured something from view. Ryou removed the silk to reveal an Ouija board. Ryou just stared at it at first, readying himself to open the channel to the spirit world.

Eventually he reached out to touch the pointer. "Are you there?" he asked breathlessly.

He felt the pointer move, his hand gliding along with it to the answer. _Yes._

The corners of Ryou's mouth turned up in a smile. "I'm glad you are. Is the other one there too?"

_Yes._

"Who is speaking at the moment?"

_K-I-T-T-E-N._

"Akefia," Ryou sighed dreamily. "I went out today with everyone. It's probably the last time I'm going to see everyone together like that. As soon as school ends we'll be free to do what we want."

_W-H-AT- D-O- Y-O-U- W-A-N-T_

Ryou frowned slightly. "I don't know. I've never known exactly what I want out of life. I know I want happiness but I'm not sure how to achieve it."

_W-H-A-T- A-B-O-U-T- U-S_

"I can't resurrect the dead," Ryou said sadly. "If I could you and Bakura would be here along with the rest of my family. It wouldn't matter what happened then because we'd be together and happy."

Suddenly the candles began to flicker. There was no wind in the room but they went out all the same. Ryou closed his eyes and let the darkness envelop him. At first he had hated the darkness, fought with all his might to stop it devouring him. Now he realized he'd been a fool. Submit willingly to the shadows and they do not harm you. To fight is to receive pain; to let things run their course brings tranquillity.

The smoke from the incense floated around him. The thin wisps of smoke were light touches to his face. The scent was rich and intoxicating. The silence was a whisper in his ear. It was his mind playing tricks on him again. The tricksters from his mind coming again.

A-N- O-F-F-E-R-I-N-G

Beside the board was a knife. Ryou pulled off his shirt and searched along his skin for a place that was safe. He knew better than to do it somewhere his friends might see and an invisible hand always seemed to move the knife away from a lethal spot.

The knife found his arm. It was a clean cut, the blood flowing steadily from the wound. Ryou let out a breath at the slight pain. The pain ebbed as smoky fingers ran through the trail of blood. Ryou put the knife down; he could feel breath on his neck. Something applied itself to the wound. Ryou groaned, leaning back against a strong chest. Two immaterial arms wrapped around his waist as a tongue probed the cut, cleansing it of the blood. Ryou's eyes fogged over at the pleasurable pain.

A voice travelling on the air, as if from a far away place, spoke to him. "_We are happy now little kitten. Are you?_"

Ryou nodded drowsily. "Yes but this won't last for long. This isn't a permanent happiness. When I wake up what pieces of you that are here will be gone; I'll be alone again."

The figure that had been cleaning the blood spoke. "_Nobody is happy forever. Happiness comes from the light and the light never lasts for long. Darkness defeats the light and then the light will defeat the darkness; it is the same as day turning into night and night turning into day. Loneliness comes in the night but will be gone by the day._"

"How poetic," Ryou managed to say before wincing in pain.

The part of Bakura's soul that was in the room relaxed his grip on Ryou's arm. "_Poetry has nothing to do with this. It is the law of the universe._"

"If it's a law then why did you try to bring the world into eternal night?"

"_Akefia told me that there is a thrill in being a thief and braking laws. Since breaking petty human laws would never satisfy me I chose to break a much greater law._"

Ryou gasped as the sinister mouth attached to his collarbone. Akefia chuckled and ran his hands up Ryou's exposed chest. Ryou's breathing became harsher as the insubstantial beings pleasured his mortal body. This was the only reason he stayed among the living – because he could still be with them. Ryou didn't know why they refused to let him crossover but he did what they commanded. They wanted him to live; probably because they never had. They wanted him to stay in the light for he still was part of it. Only when he had sold his soul to the darkness would he truly be able to reach them.

Ryou was forced down onto his back. Akefia kissed him while Bakura began to work on his pants. Ryou gasped as the cool air hit the newly exposed skin. He reached up to touch Akefia but there was nothing to touch. They could touch him but he couldn't touch them. It made kissing strange. He could feel the touch on his lips, the tongue in his mouth, but fresh air still seeped in.

Ryou moaned as both spirits roamed over his naked body, invisible touches and kisses driving him wild. He wanted so badly to touch them, to know that this wasn't a dream. He wanted them to go all the way with him; it had never happened before in life or in his mind. It had only happened in his dreams but dreams are never real and that is why it never happened.

Ryou groaned as he woke up. He hissed as he opened his eyes, the glare of the candles too much for him. Sitting up and wincing Ryou looked to his arm. The cut from his arm had leaked blood down to his elbow and onto the floor. It hurt a little but Ryou didn't care; he was more interested in what was between his legs. It was sticky and salty when Ryou licked his fingers clean of it.

Ryou smiled dreamily, wishing it had been more real. He looked over to the Ouija Board just in time to see its message.

_L-O-V-E- Y-O-U_

* * *

Don't know where the hell that came from. I hope you enjoyed it though. Please Review! 


	18. Darkness

Another slightly wierd one-shot. I'm suffering a bit of a creative block at the moment so it might take longer to update. Stupid winter and its cold dreariness.**  
**

* * *

**Darkness**

Ryou sat curled up on his bed staring at the flickering flame of the last candle. He'd had two candles before but the other had been used up. Ryou would have blown out this candle to preserve the precious wax if blowing out the candle hadn't meant that he would lose all light.

Ryou stared intently at the candle, basking in the small light and heat it released. Having light was a special thing these days. Ever since Zorc had covered the world in darkness there had been no natural light. Candles had become almost as precious as gold in this time. Most people only ever saw light if they were performing an important task where they needed to see; the rest of the time they had to stumble about in the dark.

Ryou was different from the normal people. He was one of Zorc's _special people_. He was one of those who had helped Zorc claim domination over everything. He had been the host of part of Zorc's soul and therefore was given special privileges. If there was any item he wanted all he had to do was say and it would be his. He was allowed to have a light all day if that was what he wished. He was a prisoner in a palace of luxury but he was still a prisoner.

The hairs on the back of Ryou's neck stood up. A shape was forming in the shadows. A figure very much like Ryou was formed from the mass of darkness. Bakura, one of Zorc's avatars and _special people _stepped forward into the light. Ryou pretended he wasn't there and continued staring into the heart of the flame.

"What's wrong Ryou? You don't seem happy to see me," Bakura said in his deep, manipulating, voice.

Ryou didn't answer. He concentrated on the light instead of the darkness. Bakura frowned at this. He followed Ryou's line of vision and smirked. With a wave of his hand the candle went out. The room was immediately nothing but an eternal darkness.

Ryou shivered, knowing Bakura was in his element and could be anywhere. He cried out in alarm as something snake-like slithered across his stomach. He dropped his legs to the floor, trying desperately to get up. The tendrils of shadows thickened into arms. Bakura took form behind Ryou, even though there should only have been wall behind him. His arms encompassed Ryou's waist, effectively trapping him. "You should know better than to act as if I don't exist," Bakura whispered in Ryou's ear.

Ryou shivered; not from fear but from the cold around him. Bakura's breath was like an icy wind and the body surrounding Ryou's felt like it was made of ice. When Bakura lifted a hand and brushed it gently over Ryou's cheek the boy couldn't stop himself from letting out a small gasp at how deathly cold the skin was.

"I'm sorry," Ryou whispered.

Bakura contemplated the apology as he twirled the ends of Ryou's hair around his fingers. "You want something don't you?" he said eventually. "You're always like this when you want something so what is it?"

"There are only two things I want and I already know you can't give them to me," Ryou replied sadly.

Bakura raised an eyebrow at this answer. "Oh really? Try me."

"Light."

Bakura continued to toy with Ryou's silky locks. "Light brings hope and hope brings rebellion. I'm glad you've learnt not to ask for more. What is the other thing?"

"Love."

Bakura's hands stopped their movements. "Love?" he questioned.

"I'm human Bakura. It's true I covert possessions and you provide them, but I need more. I need the presence of another human being to chase away the loneliness. I need to hear another voice besides my own; I need someone who cares about me."

"And I don't fulfil the criteria?" Bakura asked darkly.

"You have other things to do besides keep me company. Besides, I'm not a person to you. I'm just a doll or a pet that you come to play with when you get bored."

"I don't think you've thought that theory through very well Ryou," Bakura said as his hand moved to encompass the boy's throat. "If I didn't care about my doll I would have abused it and treated it badly. Do you think that I've treated you badly?"

The deadly threat covering his neck made it so that there was only one answer Ryou could give. "No."

"I'm glad to hear it," Bakura said silkily, his hand moving to caress a smooth cheek. "I'm glad you realize how well you are treated compared to the rest."

Ryou readied his courage before asking, "Does that mean you won't give me a companion?"

"Who would you want as a companion? There are not many that I would trust to take care of you." Bakura paused as he thought about this. "Well, there is one but he can not be here."

"Why not?" Ryou questioned.

"For all intents and purposes he is dead," Bakura replied calmly.

Ryou's brow furrowed in cute confusion. "If he's dead why did you think of him then?"

"His soul is trapped in the body. He was frozen just before he died so actually he isn't 'dead' but he also is not 'alive'."

"You couldn't save him?" Ryou asked quietly as he wondered who the mystery man was.

"The darkness is death, not life. Zorc was unable to save his first Avatar," Bakura replied in a tone that could almost have been mistaken as morose.

The hand dropped from Ryou's face. Both arms were cool shadows resting in his lap as their own remembered the one who had played a key role in bringing in the Age of Shadows. He had been so full of hatred that he had been the perfect choice to become Zorc's first servant. He had also been so full of fear and pain, just like Ryou.

Ryou noticed the subtle change that came over Bakura. How could he not when they had once shared a body? The cold and darkness seemed to increase with his sadness. It made Ryou remember that Bakura wasn't just the darkness. It was true that he was a part of Zorc but he had been attached to a human for so long that he had picked up human emotions. These emotions were basic but they were there. Sadness was one of the emotions Bakura had gained from being bonded with Ryou. It made Ryou wonder what other emotions had transferred across. When Bakura said that he cared did he really mean it?

"Am I the light?" Ryou asked out of the blue.

Bakura looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"If you're the darkness then am I the light?"

"I suppose so," Bakura said slowly, considering this query. A smirk came to his lips when he realized what Ryou was asking. "You want to try to resurrect him? Are you sure you want to bring back the great Thief King Akefia Bakura, last son of Kul Elna?"

Ryou was both worried and intrigued by Bakura's question. The fact that this person was a thief worried him but the fact that the man shared his last name intrigued him. Was he an ancestor from Egypt? Ryou had always felt a deep connection to Egypt's past and perhaps this was the reason why.

"There's no harm in trying," Ryou said shyly.

"You're right." Bakura turned Ryou's head and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Ryou's eyes widened in shock at the obvious affection. Bakura chuckled at the stunned look on his pet's face before returning his frozen lips to Ryou's ear. "Come now Ryou, we have a theory to try out."

Ryou found himself pulled to his feet, Bakura's arms still wrapped securely around his waist. The shadow led him forward, encasing him in darkness so that they both slid through walls like they were air. They travelled like this through the fortress for a few minutes before Bakura stopped and dropped his cloak of shadows. They were standing on the outer wall of the fortress, the night sky displayed in all its magnificence before them.

It had been so long since Ryou had been let out. He revelled in both the beautiful illumination of moon and stars as well as the fresh night breeze that ruffled his clothes and whipped his over his shoulders. He drank it all in eagerly, not knowing when next he would have an opportunity be out in the open.

Bakura basked in the light of the moon and Ryou's awe. The moon and stars were the only sources of natural light that Zorc had allowed. Night was as it used to be before the darkness consumed the earth, most likely because the light from the moon was pitiful on its own. For once Bakura was glad Zorc had left the night alone.

Bakura tightened his grip on Ryou as a pair of gigantic black wings sprouted from Bakura's back. "Hold on tight," he whispered before taking off.

Ryou gasped and tightly gripped Bakura's arms. His heart was pounding in his chest, adrenaline coursing through him. To fly like this was thrilling. The city below looked so tiny at their high altitude. The air that battered against Ryou's body excited and refreshed him. He couldn't believe this was happening.

They passed over the city and over to the mountains in the distance. Bakura landed near the top of one of them. They were on a small ledge of rock and ahead of them was a cave. Bakura took Ryou's hand and led him into the heart of the cave. It was dark until they reached the end of the cave. There flaming torches illuminated the circular burial chamber. Riches were all around the room but that was not what Ryou's gaze was drawn to. A golden sarcophagus stood erect, the lid to the side to reveal the body within. A tall, tanned male dressed in Egyptian clothes appeared to be sleeping but his well toned chest was not rising or falling.

"Tell me Ryou, how do you intend to wake him?" Bakura whispered, jerking Ryou from his stupor.

Ryou licked his lips anxiously. Now that he was here he had no idea what he was going to do. He was distracted; his mind was more focused on the body of the thief than the task at hand. The man seemed so peaceful and alive already. It was only when Ryou got closer and saw no movement whatsoever that he realized he wasn't alive.

For some reason the story of Sleeping Beauty came into Ryou's mind. She had been asleep/dead and all it took to wake her was a kiss from a charming prince. Maybe this situation was the same. Perhaps all Ryou needed to do was kiss him. Ryou leaned forward and kissed the chapped lips, having to stand on tip toes to reach the taller male.

The reaction was slow in coming. Ryou had retreated from Akefia's lips and had been watching apprehensively for awhile before the man's eyes snapped open and he took in his first gasp of air in years. Akefia leaned forward, coughing violently, not yet use to having to breathe. When his airways were cleared he turned his attention to the audience.

"Where's the pharaoh and priests?" he asked, his eyes scanning the room and lingering on the treasures there.

"They've been dead for years; just like you," Bakura replied in an unsympathetic tone.

Akefia stared at him. "Dead? I've been dead?"

"You've been practically dead but not technically dead," Bakura explained.

Akefia shook his head, not understanding what he was being told. "So who are you?" he asked eventually.

"I am part of Zorc, your master, and this is my pet. You may call us Bakura and Ryou."

Akefia eyed Bakura critically. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Watch the torch," Bakura said calmly.

All eyes turned towards the flickering flame. The shadows outside its embracing glow were moving. They slithered forward into the light, towards the twisting flame. Reaching the source of light they surrounded and smothered it until the fire was extinguished all together.

"I'm convinced," Akefia said shortly after watching the demonstration. "So, what did you bring me back for?"

"My pet gets lonely while I'm away and wants a playmate."

Akefia turned his gaze on Ryou. Under the intense lilac gaze of the other Ryou found himself blushing. Akefia smirked as the boy's cheeks became on adorable rosy red. "I think I'm going to like this assignment," Akefia said in a husky voice.

Ryou's blush intensified as Akefia climbed out of the sarcophagus. The taller man spent a few moments brushing off the dirt that had collected over time. When he was finished he looked over at Bakura for instructions. Bakura motioned the others to follow him before setting out of the cave and back towards home.

* * *

A few days later Bakura returned to see how the two were getting on. As he glided into the room he was surprised to hear Ryou's soft laughter. Bakura looked on with interest as the two carried on playing their board game, unaware that he was watching.

"Akefia, you move _down_ the snakes, not up them."

"Why can't I move up them?"

"Because those are the rules."

"But I'm a thief; I don't follow the rules."

Ryou blushed as Akefia leaned forward and smiled suggestively. "If you don't play by the rules then we won't play at all."

"Well, if we're not going to play games I know of something else we could do."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Bakura said as he walked out of the shadows.

Akefia and Ryou both jumped and swivelled to face Bakura. "No, you're not interrupting anything, unfortunately," Akefia said, mumbling the last part under his breath.

Bakura smirked. "I can see that you're both getting on well."

"Not as well as I'd hoped," Akefia muttered.

Bakura laughed at him. "Ryou isn't one of the whores you like to bed; you're going to have to be patient if you want to get something from him."

"The voice of experience?" Akefia inquired.

Bakura refused to comment. Instead he turned his attention to Ryou who was silently fidgeting. Sensing Bakura's gaze Ryou smiled nervously, his cheeks red. He stood up and moved closer to Bakura. Not looking Bakura in the eyes Ryou said quietly, "Thank you for bringing him here," before pressing a kiss to Bakura's lips.

Something inside Bakura stirred and on impulse he grabbed hold of Ryou before he could escape. Bakura forced them together in a kiss of unbridled passion. Ryou found his eyes slipping shut, his hands grasping Bakura's biceps. Bakura's tongue traced his lips and with a soft moan Ryou allowed the other access.

When Ryou was finally released he was gasping for breath. Bakura looked down at him with lust and…happiness? Ryou felt his face get hotter as those dark eyes bore into his own. He looked away and noticed his tight grasp on Bakura's arms. Ryou shyly released him and Bakura did the same.

There was an embarrassed pause after that. Akefia rose to his feet and approached Bakura. "Thanks for letting me play with your pet," he said huskily before shoving his tongue down Bakura's throat.

Even though he was deeply embarrassed by the whole scene Ryou found he was unable to tear his gaze away from the two as hands began to wander and the temperature started to rise.

After the two had pulled apart Akefia turned his sights on Ryou. Ryou barely had time to squeak in surprise before his lips were attached to Akefia's. This time it was Bakura's turn to watch as Ryou's innocent mouth was ravished by Akefia's dominant tongue. Bakura licked his lips at the sight. "I wonder what would happen in the dark…"

Seconds later the shadows ate the light of the candle and the three were left alone in absolute darkness.

* * *

Please Review! 


	19. Alien

I'm sorry this is so late but I've been suffering from a major case of writer's block. To make it up this one is longer than the others. Sorry for the cliched end but I had no idea where else i could take this and just really wanted to get it finished. So, yeah, start reading!

* * *

**Alien**

Bakura groaned as he returned to consciousness. Pain crackled through his body, his limbs felt like they were on fire. What had happened? He had been walking through a field when the world seemed to explode around him. Had a bomb done this? Had he been hit by debris? Whatever had happened there was no way that it was good.

There was a crunching sound, like footsteps on gravel. Bakura felt a presence hovering above him kneel down and feel the pulse at his throat. Bakura forced his eyes open and came face to face with a man with deeply tanned skin, a short mane of white hair and shockingly lilac eyes. The man looked at him curiously before asking him something in another language. Bakura stared at him blankly.

The man tried again but, after getting no response, picked Bakura up bridal-style. Bakura groaned as the movement made his head hurt. "What are you doing?" he asked hoarsely.

The man, of course, didn't reply. He carried on walking, not prepared to waste time. Bakura looked about him through his dizziness. The ripe green grass of the field had been blown away and now all the remained was solid mud. Bakura wondered if the field had always been on a slope before he looked towards their destination. His jaw dropped at the sight of what he could only describe as a spaceship. Hollywood had got it wrong – they weren't round. It was big, black, and had a similar design to that of an aeroplane. There were holes in the side of the ship that looked like doors. Bakura was currently being taken towards one of these doors.

It occurred to Bakura that he should start panicking right about now. He was helpless in the arms of an alien who was taking him to his ship. He was about to be kidnapped, probed, and most likely dissected. However, he just couldn't seem to motivate himself to move. His limbs felt heavy and all he wanted to do was sleep; he'd panic later.

The alien brought him into the ship. There were other aliens here who looked to be guarding the doors. They exchanged words with the one holding him before he was allowed to carry on into the belly of the ship. They passed many doors and other aliens who each appraised Bakura with curious looks. Some even made to touch him but a few words from the one carrying him dissuaded them.

Finally they arrived at a door and entered. The room was relatively small with a hospital bed in the middle. Actually, it reminded Bakura very much of a hospital. There were shelves full of bottles, bandages and syringes. There was also another alien there wearing white, almost like a nurse. Only, nurses didn't have white-feathered wings growing out of their shoulder blades.

Bakura was gently placed on the bed. While the other two conversed, Bakura studied the newest alien. He too had white hair (long this time) and tanned skin. He was also shorter and had piercing green eyes. Finishing his observations, Bakura returned his gaze to the other alien. It was a good job he did because for the first time he caught a glimpse of the dark, bat-like wings erupting from his shoulder blades.

The shortest alien came over to Bakura. He spoke in his own language. Bakura groaned. "Oh crap." The alien frowned and tried again. Bakura noticed there was a distinct change in his accent and the words he used seemed different somehow. "Do you know English?" Again, the alien tried a different language. Bakura realized that (since the universe was so big and everything) words in one language must exist in other languages, they probably just had different meanings. "Look, I'm just going to keep on talking about random things until you work out what I'm saying. Please stop me when you're done because otherwise I'll just look like an idiot if I start putting random words like, duck, car, camera, blue, purple and chinchilla in the sentence with no logical order whatsoever."

The alien opened its mouth to speak. "What planet are we on?" it asked slowly, hesitantly.

"Earth," was Bakura's reply.

The alien clapped its hands excitedly. "Amazing! So this is the language the people of Earth speak."

"Not exactly; each country has its own language," Bakura corrected.

The alien frowned in confusion. "Why would you have different languages on the same planet?"

"Beats me." Bakura suddenly winced as pain stabbed through his head.

A look of concern spread across the alien's face. "Are you alright? Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere?" Bakura said, his eyes slipping shut to ease the pressure.

Bakura jumped when he felt a cool hand placed on his forehead. He shivered as a slight chill ran through his body. The pain lessened before disappearing altogether. Bakura blinked his eyes open, confused. The alien removed his hand from his head and smiled a wide, cheerful grin.

"How did you do that?" Bakura asked in amazement.

"As well as the gift of Tongues I also have the gift of healing," the alien replied pleasantly. "Now, would you mind telling me your name?"

"Bakura," Bakura replied hesitantly.

"My name is Ryou and this is my partner Akefia," Ryou said as he gestured to the alien behind him.

"Partner?" Bakura queried. "Does that mean you're a girl?"

Ryou frowned. "Girl?"

Bakura stared in amazement. "You don't know what a girl is? You must do – you need them to increase the population!"

Ryou looked thoughtful for a moment. He then realized what Bakura was trying to say. "On our planet there are no females. We are born into classes: warrior class and healer class. When we hatch out of our eggs our wings dictate which class we are best suited for. Only those in the healer class can produce eggs once they have built up enough chemicals in their system." Ryou again looked thoughtful. "In a way we are like your females. We all have the same anatomy as your males though."

The alien behind Ryou (Akefia) tapped the other on his shoulder. Ryou turned and spoke in his own language for a minute, allowing Bakura time to get his head around everything. It was a lot to think about. The existence of aliens was – in itself – hard to believe. The fact that they had such a different culture was even harder to digest.

Eventually Ryou turned back to address Bakura. "I'm going to give you a medical examination now. Please don't resist or Akefia will have to restrain you."

Bakura eyed the syringes and sharp looking objects along the wall wearily. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing serious – a physical examination and blood tests only." Ryou walked over to the cupboard and returned with a syringe and belt. "Hold out your arm," he said in a very doctor-like manner.

Reluctantly Bakura allowed Ryou to wrap the belt around his arm and take his blood. He also allowed him to do what appeared to be a medical examination that they would do on Earth. While all this went on Akefia sat back and watched silently. It was only when Ryou had Bakura take his shirt off that the alien ventured any closer. Bakura eyed him wearily. "What's he doing?" Bakura asked.

Ryou repeated the question in his own tongue. Akefia gave his reply and Ryou translated. "He's just amazed at how similar you are to our species."

"Can't he be amazed from a distance?"

Ryou giggled before walking over to a machine that was beeping. Akefia still studied Bakura closely. Bakura was unnerved by the scrutiny. It wasn't so bad when Ryou was doing it because he was a doctor. Akefia wasn't a doctor though so there was no way he was looking at him for medical reasons.

Bakura was distracted when he was poked in the arm. He glared at the offending figure and then at the owner of the offending finger. Akefia wasn't put off by the glare and repeated the action. Bakura growled. "Stop that."

Since Akefia didn't understand what had been said to him he continued, not noticing the increasing look of fury on Bakura's face. Deciding that he needed a new method to convey his dislike of Akefia's actions, Bakura gave him the universal sign of 'back off'. Only, the alien didn't take it the way Bakura had expected him to. True, he stopped poking him, but he also stared at Bakura's middle finger in utter disbelief.

When Ryou turned around he too stared incredulously at the offending gesture. "Bakura!" he cried in horror. "How could you suggest that when I told you he was my partner!?"

Bakura put down his finger in confusion. Obviously it wasn't the universal symbol he had thought it to be. "What? I was just telling him to give me some space."

It was Ryou's turn to be confused now. "You think that is what the gesture means?"

"Yes. Why, what does it mean where you come from?"

"It's an invitation to have sex."

Bakura's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head. He quickly moved as far away from Akefia as possible while sitting on the bed. "That was _not_ what I was trying to say! Tell him I have no intention of sleeping with him."

Ryou, relieved that things had been sorted out, replayed the message. Akefia relaxed as well, muttering something that made Ryou blush slightly. Bakura waited for a translation but didn't get one.

"Well, I think that's all the tests I need to perform done," Ryou said as he studied a piece of paper spat out by a machine.

"What happens to me now then?" Bakura asked, not sure that he would like the answer.

"This is a research ship," Ryou informed him. "We collect samples and data on the planet and then leave. If my superiors have all the information they want your memory will be wiped and none of this will have ever happened."

"And what will happen if you've not got everything you want?"

"You'll just need to stay here a little longer."

"How much longer?"

Ryou shrugged. "Is there something important you need to do on Earth?"

Bakura shook his head. "I'd say people would miss me if I was gone too long but they probably wouldn't."

Ryou smiled sadly and put a sympathetic hand on Bakura's shoulder. Akefia (not knowing what was going on but not wanting to be left out) put his hand on Bakura's other shoulder. Bakura swatted the offending hand and glared at the alien. Ryou giggled as Akefia merely looked confused by the action.

"Akefia will now take you somewhere you can stay until my superiors say you can go," Ryou said before speaking to Akefia in his own tongue.

Akefia nodded and indicated that Bakura should follow. Bakura stood up and followed him through the maze that was the spaceship. He was led to a door that was opened by typing a code into the keypad beside the door. The doors drew back into the walls with a small hiss. Very Hollywood.

Bakura looked around the room he was expected to stay in. It was small with an en suite bathroom. The fact that there was a bed made Bakura think that it was going to be a long time until he was released.

Bakura heard another hiss and turned around just in time to see the doors closing. Akefia was on the other side of the doors as they clicked shut. Bakura sighed and walked further into the room, looking for some way to entertain himself while he waited. There wasn't much in the room beside the bed and what was there Bakura didn't know how to work. All he really could do was lie back on the bed and stare up at the strip lights. This kept Bakura's interest for about ten minutes. After that he let his eyes close and his thoughts wonder in any direction they pleased. This direction turned out to be a very strange one when Bakura found himself wondering if aliens had sex the same way humans did. He'd already been told that they had the same anatomy so it was quite probable that they did.

Bakura frowned as his mind registered his theories. Why did he care how aliens had sex? It wasn't like he wanted to sleep with one or anything. Or did he? Ryou was definitely very easy on the eyes and his partner was no different.

Bakura shook his head furiously. He shouldn't be thinking like this. They were partners and weren't interested in anyone else. Although it wasn't uncommon for people to commit adultery-No! Bakura wasn't going to let himself think like that. They weren't even his own species! It was wrong to consider doing something like that with them. They were probably going to be gone soon anyway. Flying off back to their home planet and leaving him alone on Earth.

Bakura pulled himself out of his musings. He stood up and began to pace around the room. It kept his mind focused on a task, making him forget to worry. Bakura kept pacing until the rhythm of his steps annoyed him and he was forced to sit down. Once again he was forced to find a way to keep himself amused.

It seemed like he'd been there for hours when the door finally slid open. Ryou walked in, Akefia acting as his bodyguard behind him. Both looked grim but were trying to hide the fact. Bakura stood up slowly. "What's wrong?"

"They want to do a mind probe."

"What's one of them?" Bakura asked wearily. The way Ryou had said it a mind probe was the equivalent of getting life imprisonment.

"They use a machine to look at your memories. Part of your mind is basically downloaded onto a disk that can be reviewed multiple times."

"There's a catch isn't there?"

"The mind is a delicate instrument. If there's the slightest mistake during the procedure, if anything goes wrong then your mind could stop functioning altogether. You could die."

Bakura looked at Ryou and saw the concern in his eyes. "I'm guessing this isn't optional."

Ryou shook his head. "The machine is being set up right now. I'm to take you there straight away."

"There's no chance of me making a run for it?"

"Akefia's a soldier – he knows how to stop prisoners escaping."

"So I'm a prisoner now am I?" Bakura asked, anger seeping into his voice.

Ryou looked down, regret glittering in his emerald eyes. Akefia stepped forward and took hold of Bakura's arms. Bakura immediately began to struggle but resistance was useless. Akefia had a surprisingly strong grip. He seemed to be exerting no force to control Bakura, yet Bakura wasn't able to move his arms at all. Akefia steered Bakura out of the room towards the interrogation chamber, Ryou following behind them. Inside there were three aliens in lab coats adjusting a chair with what looked like a light attached to the back. There were five others standing off to the side. They watched calmly as Bakura was dragged in and forced to sit in the chair. Restraints instantly slid into place and Bakura's movement became limited.

"Please calm down," said one of those in lab coats.

"Fuck you," was Bakura's reply.

The look that made its way onto the alien's face was a mixture of confusion and concern. Swearing always lost something in translation.

The metal disk at the back of the chair was brought down onto Bakura's head. A pair of multicoloured goggles was placed over his eyes, a receptor was placed in each ear and stickers with bits of wires stuck in them were placed in random places. There was collective muttering as a switch was flicked and Bakura's memories were downloaded onto their small computer.

It was a strange sensation having your memory become digitized. The first sign of it happening was a growing pain in Bakura's temple. The pain spread until it made his sight become blurred. Parts of his body twitched irregularly as the electrical signals in his brain were interfered with. Bakura groaned as the pain intensified. All he could see now was a great expanse of white, then black, then he'd passed out.

* * *

When Bakura came too his head still throbbed. He felt sick, as if he was going to vomit at any second. 

Something cool was placed on his forehead. He opened his eyes but all he could see were blurred shapes. He could hear a voice, too. It sounded as if it was coming from a distance. "Bakura? Bakura, are you alright?" The shape slowly became more focused. Ryou's concerned face hovered above him.

"Ryou," Bakura groaned.

Ryou's expression changed from worried to relieved. "Oh thank goodness you're awake."

"What happened?" Bakura asked groggily as he tried to sit up.

Ryou gently pushed him back down. "You've had a fever. You've been delirious for days. It was horrible having you wake up and not remember who I was or who Akefia was."

As if on cue Akefia walked into Bakura's line of sight. "Good morning fucker. It's about time you joined reality; now you can do the dishes instead of me."

Bakura glared at him. "I preferred it when you couldn't speak."

"Crap, he's still delirious," Akefia said, disappointed that he was still going to be stuck doing Bakura's chores.

"In my dream you were an alien that couldn't speak English," Bakura explained. "I wish you were an alien so the FBI could drag you off to test and keep as a lab rat."

"Shut up asshole."

"Right back at you fucker."

Ryou sighed. Why did his boyfriends have to communicate like this? Wouldn't it be so much easier to say 'I'm glad you're feeling better' instead of doing this whole song and dance? Oh well, it was their (unique) way of showing they cared for each other. He was just glad that they used a different approach on him.

"Akefia, Bakura still needs to rest so why don't you go watch TV or something OK?"

Akefia nodded and walked away. Ryou turned back to Bakura and smiled warmly. "Go back to sleep – it'll make you feel better." He pecked Bakura's cheek before starting to walk away.

"Yes nurse Ryou."

Ryou frowned and turned back but Bakura was already drifting off to sleep. Shaking his head, Ryou walked to his own room to finish his homework.

* * *

Please Review! 


	20. Hansel and Gretel

I'm sorry I've not updated in awhile but i've been busy with other things. It doesn't help that i have a new fandom and have a thousand ideas to write for it.

Anyway, this is a very wierd little thing that i typed up on the spur of the moment when i saw it's been about a month since i last updated. It's supposed to be a parody and i hope you all laugh instead of think I'm a complete psychopath.**  
**

* * *

**Hansel and Gretel**

Once upon a time there were two children called Hansel and Gretel. However, they died. In their parent's grief they adopted two boys called Bakura and Ryou. At first the parents found that the gap in their hearts had been filled, but then they found the boys making out and (realizing they were gay) started making plans to get rid of them. They decided that the next day they would lead their sons out into the wood and then lead them there. Unfortunately for them, Bakura was stealing food from the fridge when he heard these plans being made. Seeing that he was about to lose out on free food and housing, he ran upstairs to get his knife and murder his parents. Ryou saw him though and told him that he needed a better plan than that.

The next morning the parents pulled their sons out of bed and led them out to the forest. Once they were hopelessly lost the mother remembered she'd left the oven on. She quickly ran back home, using her GPS to find the way. The father then remembered that he hadn't finished his beer and ran off to find the secret tunnel leading back to the house, but not before telling the children to go find a blue flower with red thorns.

When Ryou and Bakura got fed up of searching for the imaginary flower, Bakura led them to the not-so-secret tunnel he had found when robbing his parents and they used that to return home. When the parents found them the mother chastised her husband for using the tunnel. The husband then hurriedly blocked up the tunnel to avoid his wife's wrath.

The next day the parents sent the children out into the forest again to pick magic mushrooms. Eager to get high, Bakura dragged Ryou off to search for the plant. Ryou, being much smarter than his brother, realized that this was a trick and dropped stones he had collected the night before. When they got tired of searching they followed the path Ryou had made back home.

At this point the parents were pulling out their hair in frustration. They were going to give it another go though since the third time was always lucky. This time the task of finding the way back was left up to Bakura. He drew arrows on pieces of paper and pinned them up on nearby trees when they went in search of a tree made of gold. Unfortunately for them the father followed them out into the forest and stole their pieces of paper. When the two boys realized that they had no way of getting home it was too late.

"Damn, I knew I should have stolen mother's GPS," Bakura said as he kicked a poor defenceless stone into the distance.

"I knew I shouldn't have left finding our way back up to you," Ryou muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Bakura hissed threateningly.

"Nothing," said Ryou hurriedly.

They wondered around the forest for a bit, arguing over whose fault it was they were lost and only stopping for the occasional heavy make out session. Eventually they came upon a cottage made of porn. Bakura was immediately entranced and started walking forward like a zombie. "Pretty…"

Ryou raised an eyebrow as Bakura began to hug the cottage made of paper and somehow still standing. "Bakura, perhaps we should get out of here – this place gives me the creeps."

"That's because I don't like people trespassing on my property," said a voice from out of nowhere.

Ryou jumped in surprise. "Who's there?"

The door to the cottage opened and out stepped a tall white haired man dressed all in leather with a whip at his belt. "My name is Akefia and this is my brothel. Unless you're a customer you're trespassing."

While Ryou stood in dumb shock, Bakura eyed Akefia. His hands quickly went to his pockets but all he could find was his parent's credit card. "Do you take Visa?"

"Cash only." Akefia looked Bakura up and down thoughtfully. "However, if you work for me I can reward you with what you want."

"Deal!"

"Hey, what about me?!" Ryou cried in outrage.

Akefia turned back to him. "I could always use a maid."

Ryou turned red in anger. "What, so I'm not good enough to be a whore?"

"Did I mention you would be wearing a very kinky uniform?"

"Oh, that's alright then."

And so, Bakura started to work in Akefia's brothel and Ryou kept the place clean. It was a very happy (if unstable) relationship between the three but in the end they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

Please Review! 


End file.
